The Gamemaker
by katielouise10x
Summary: The Chances of a tribute from 10, 11 or 12 winning the games is always slim. The Capitol citizens have no reason to support them, no reason to sponsor their survival. But can attention from the head gamemaker change everything for a girl from 10? Let the 70th Annual Hunger Games BEGIN
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my attempt at a fic. I'm going for a long shot idea, which will involve Seneca Crane once the whole thing gets started (: I hope you enjoy, and please feel free to leave any reviews, I really appreciate it._**

**_I do not own any of the Hunger Games content. I wish I had Suzanne Collins' great ideas, but I don't. I just came up with the characters._**

**_(Sophie's POV)_**

I watch the train pull slowly away from the station. I feel like I am watching my whole life pass me by. My home, my district, everything I love was being torn away from me

I lean against the window and force myself to be strong.

My name is Sophie James. I am sixteen. I'm from District 10. I've been reaped into the 70th annual hunger games. I have to do this, for my father, for Dylan, for 10.

"Well I bet you're not used to this luxury!" The voice of our escort, Jayla, films the otherwise empty carriage. I turn round and manage a small smile towards her. She's right, we're definitely not used to this luxury back in 10. The train is nothing like I've ever seen before. The carriage is delicately lined with walls of velvet, a glass chandelier hangs gently from the ceiling. The mahogany fireplace breathes a bright orange flame, from which heat softly purrs out.

"I thought you'd be impressed" Jayla continues. "Once we've arrived at the capitol you'll be taken to the prep teams, and they'll get you all sorted out" She smiles, but there's no warmth to it.

The other tribute from my district is Adam. He lives a few houses away from me.

I try to push away the thoughts that torment me. We of 10 never do well, hardly ever. The odds are not in my favour. But I can try, and I have to try. I close my eyes and think of home. I think of the soft rolling hills and the plains where the cattle grazed. I think of my dad's ranch and how I never wanted to see the animals killed, and how my father so often used to remind me that we had to give them to the Capitol. I think of my brother, Dylan, who is only seven and is too young to understand where I've gone. I think of my friends, Kellen, Lucy, Maria and Jack. It's going to be okay, I'll be okay. I repeat over and over again to myself.

The automatic door linking the train's compartments open, and our mentors come in. The first, with goldeny hair and staggering blue eyes, I automatically recognise as Annabel Heranaby. She won the games when my mother and father were my age. My mother had been friends with her, until she died shortly after Dylan was born.

The next is a man I don't recognise. As District 10 barely wins, these two are the only tributes left alive who have won the games. It could be a lot worse, I tell myself. I've heard that 12 only have Haymitch, who's turned to the world of drink.

"We're going to start on training tactics as soon as we get to the capitol" The man says and introduces himself as Jacob Leeile. "I know it seems like there's no hope, but we're here to help you"

I nod and allow myself to feel slightly more positive. I'm going to try my hardest I say. I'm going to try my hardest and that's all I can do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The train slowly pulls into the capitol. I watch from the window. The place is amazing, I can't think of words to describe it. It's getting dark and the city lights shine against the cool water surrounding it. "It's beautiful" I say out loud. Adam's next to me. "It really is" He says.

As we pull into the station the crowds surrounding the train are huge. Rows and rows of people crammed onto the platform just wanting to get a glimpse of this year's tributes. It's sick. But I guess I should give them some credit, who knows what I'd be like if I'd grown up in the Capitol. Maybe I'd find this entertaining, maybe it would be something I'd look forward to. I expect them to be holding out for the careers, but as we pull in to the platform I see that they're chanting for us too. As the train stops they wave their brightly coloured flags, all of which match their ridiculous hair styles.

I don't know why, but I wave. This excites those surrounding our carriage, and they cheer loudly. I remember what I was told by my dad about the past games. You have to get sponsors. You get sponsors when people like you. So I might as well help them to like me.

Our escort leads us through the crowds to where we're going to be prepped. We walk through the square, with the tall fountains and intricately carved statues looking down on us. After a short walk, we're hurried into one of the largest buildings I've seen in my life. "Now you go this way Miss James, Jayla says cheerily, and pushes me into a corridor that seems to go on forever.

How am I going to find my way around this place? I think, but before I have time to assess my current situation a door opens and a short man lets out a shriek of excitement, and ushers me into a long room. My prep team introduce themselves as Yulia, Marcus and Sayla. "We're here to make you look beautiful" says Yulia in her capitol accent.

I don't feel beautiful as I'm lying in my paper hospital-like gown whilst they scrub at my skin, rinse my hair, shampooing and conditioning me completely.

"Well at least they've given us something better to work with" I hear them mutter to each other. Marcus lets out a shrill laugh, "I know" he cries, "Last year the girl looked like a dog!" This sends them all into fits of laughter. I can't help but feel a flicker of anger. I'm about to protest, when I realise that it's probably just best to keep my mouth shut for now.

I try my best to be polite to the team, and they seem nice enough in return. They are the oddest looking people I have ever seen. Yulia's hair is an emerald green, pinned with tiny golden jewels. Her face is completely covered in swirling patterns of make up, and her lips are the palest pink. "I think you'd look as beautiful without all the make up" I say out loud. I hadn't meant to, but to my surprise, instead of a look of horror registering on her face, she smiles, and mouths the smallest 'thank you'. Marcus' hair is a golden honey shade, fashioned into a horned shape. Sayla sports the same look, but with a pink shade of hair. I wonder if they realise how weird they look to the rest of us.

After they're done they hurry me off to see my stylist, ready for the tributes parade in the evening. We're meant to wear something traditional to our district. Apparently for the past few years the tributes from 10 have had to dress up as cows, as we're the district of Livestock.

I wait on a iron cold table for my stylist. Subconsciously I bite my nails, one of my worst habits which my father would always jokingly tell me off for. It makes me miss home, which I feel so impossibly far away from.  
Before my thoughts lead me astray, the door opens and a man walks swiftly in. He has caramel brown skin, and soft, dark hair that flicks gently behind his ears. He wears a swirl of blue eyeliner, but other than that he looks absolutely naturally perfect. "Hey there missy, I'm Ky" "Hi" I say quietly.

"I would say congratulations, but I think we both know that there's no point in saying that"

I decide then that I like Ky. "Thank you" I smile, as he watches me. "I'm going to need you to take off your robe Sophie" He instructs, and I do as he says. I sit nervously whilst he seems to make his assessments. "They've done a great job, but you seem to have a lot of natural beauty"

I don't really know what to say, but I blush. I can't help it really. "Now we better choose something that represents your district" I sigh "Not another cow costume?" We both laugh. There's something I begin to feel that I haven't felt since the day before the reaping. Comfort. That not everyone here is bad.

"No, this year I was thinking we'd go for something special"

...

Two hours later and Ky's work is done. "If I were a sponsor, I'd definitely sponsor you Miss James" He smiles as I leave the room and head towards the elevator. He isn't wrong. I catch a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror as I walk past. He's arranged my hair into vigorous curls. On the top of my head, a white cowboy hat sits. I'm dressed in a strikingly white outfit. The dress reaches my toes, and cuts off gently at white sandals. My face is painted completely white, and I could really mistake myself for a ghost or some kind of spirit.  
"I don't even look human" I mumble to myself.

"What was that?" I hear a deep voice behind me. My heart seems to freeze. Then, as quickly as it freezes, it picks up an unnaturally fast pace.

I slowly turn round, and I see him. A man with strikingly blue eyes. His eyes are by far the first thing I notice. They're blue. But not the ordinary blue of the merchants in the town of District 10. They're icy blue, like the sea. I'd only seen the sea once on TV, I think it was a clip of district 4, but his eyes were like the sea.

His hair is dark and slicked back and he wears a red and black jacket that's fitted onto his body tightly. I can't help but instantly feel attracted to this man. "I..I'm sorry" I step back almost as slowly as I turned around. But I don't want to. Every fibre of my body is telling me to move forward, to reach out and hold him.

I half expect him to grab me and take me to the peacekeepers. I close my eyes slowly and expect the worst. It never comes.

"It's okay" He says, almost playfully this time. "You must be one of the tributes?"

"Yes, I am. I'm Sophie James, from 10"

"District 10? Well, you don't look like a tribute from 10"  
I'm not sure what he means. Is this a compliment, or some kind of insult?  
"I'm sorry for disturbing you, Mr.."  
"Crane, Seneca Crane" He says. Seneca. I roll the name around my tongue. It fits him almost perfectly.

"I suppose I'll be seeing you around then Miss James" His authority is overwhelming, I couldn't feel more inferior if I tried

Before I can reply, Jayla comes hurrying out of the elevator, "Miss James where have you been! My you look wonderful. Oh" She blushes "Mr Crane, I am sorry" "For goodness sake Sophie you shouldn't be disturbing this man"

She hooks her arm in mine and pushes me into the elevator so quickly that I almost don't hear his voice again.

"Goodbye Sophie" It's almost inaudible but I definitely heard it. I catch a last glimpse of his face, and there's a trace of an amused smile playing on his lips. Before I can return it, the elevator doors close and we're going up. Ready for the tributes parade.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Hunger Games, it's all Suzanne Collins' amazing work

_To anyone who is reading, thank you! Feel free to leave any reviews – positive or negative_

Chapter Three

We're standing together again. Adam and me, next to our chariot, with Annabel and Jacob whispering words of comfort to Adam, who looks like he's about to faint. I think of all I know about Adam.

He came from the town, and only recently moved to the ranch area of 10. He barely knows anything about how to fight; I think I remember someone telling me he worked in one of the town shops. No wonder he's scared. But he's clever, he'll be okay. I'll protect him. I have to. He's wearing the exact outfit that I'm wearing, only strikingly black. I have to say, we look great. Ky and Adam's stylist have done an amazing job.

I don't seem to be the only one who thinks so. A group standing a little away from us look as though they could attack me. The tallest, a boy with platinmum blonde hair looks like he'd murder me if I made the slightest move. Careers. Those from 1, 2 and sometimes 4. I've heard they train in an academy since they were young – Maria told me it was from two. Annabel catches my gaze. She squeezes my hand gently,

"I understand. They're lethal, and I know exactly what it's like." Her voice lowers, "But I see something in you that I don't see in most, I see hope." Her words are completely unexpected, and I can't think of anything to say in return.

Me? Hope? The idea seems ridiculous. Not against these careers especially, I can't kill people. I can't even kill a bug. But I don't have time to go into another long thought process. The tributes are getting into their chariots. An avox boy helps Adam and I into ours. We're sent to the back, behind the other districts, but in front of 11 and 12.

One by one the chariots make their way through the doors. When it's our turn, I hold my breath. I look at Adam, whose pale blue eyes look indescribably frightened. "We're gunna be okay" I say, and I squeeze his hand, "Just follow my lead"

It's the last words I say before our chariot goes through the doors. The cheering is deafening. The room we've entered, no wait, not a room, the hall, we've entered is the largest I've ever seen. And it's full to the brim with people. Old people, young people, sponsors, capitol citizens, all dressed in the most luxurious clothing I've ever laid eyes on. The noise gets louder and louder, and it's not until I look forwards that I realise. They're cheering us.

Our stylists each gave us a spear, a spear like the ones they use back home to kill cattle that try and escape. And out of the spear comes what looks like a lightning bolt. It's not real, I know that, but I can see why the audience is loving it.

I take Adam's hand and count slowly so that only we can hear, "1..2..3" We raise our arms and the noise is stunning. I never expected this, and by the looks of it neither did the crowd. I see our faces projected on the huge screens, and I grin. The audience are whipped into a frenzy – this is far more than I ever expected. I'm pretty sure we've made enemies in the careers though, they certainly won't be pleased.

As the chariots reach the area below the high balcony above, I look up. There he is. President Snow. The leader of Panem who causes so much suffering to us in the outlying districts. He seems much more intimidating in person, with his snake-like eyes and wispy white hair. As the final chariots are still and the anthem of Panem dies down, he clears his throat.

"Welcome.. Welcome. Tributes, we welcome you. We salute, your courage and your sacrifice. And we wish you, happy hunger games.. and may the odds be ever in your favour"

The crowd goes wild. The chariots are quickly hurried off into the room behind the balcony. We climb out, where we're met by the beaming Ky, Adam's stylist, Zen, our mentors and Jayla. "That was amazing!" cries Ky, and he throws his arms around me, carefully avoiding my spear.

Jayla's voice is wild with enthusiasm "Oh wait until my friend Rosie hears about this, oh I will be the envy of all my friends. They scoffed at me you know, escorting you from 10..." She carries on into one of her meaningless speeches. I glance around, and notice that a small boy from 7 is watching me. He looks about 12, and I smile at him. He returns in, but quickly ducks behind his chariot.

I battle the urge to scream with the unfairness of it. At twelve you should be at school, not having to fight to death for the sick entertainment of it.

"Now let me show you where you'll be staying, come come now Miss James, staring is frowned upon in Panem, you know that". She hurries on, her purple heels tapping against the cold floor. We all follow her, and Annie quickly whispers "You were great there Sophie", "Thank you" I reply, and I can't help but feel the same feeling of warmth that I used to feel when my mother was around.

As we're heading up towards the elevator, I see him again, in the distance. Not Snow, but the same man I'd met earlier. Seneca. He looks deeply agitated, and he's being followed by several Capitol women. But he's not paying attention to them.

Instead, to my severe surprise, he's looking right at me.

(Seneca's POV)

I need to stop this. I can't stop this. I see her again, standing there in that costume. The one that has all the heads in the Capitol looking her way. She sees that I'm looking at her, and she looks away, embarrassed.

How can anyone look so beautiful whilst wearing a white sheet? I almost laugh, when I realised I'm surrounded by these women from the audience. I push myself away from them and quickly head to my office. I open the door and slam it behind me. Sinking into my chair, I admire my surroundings.

This is my first year as Head Gamemaker, I'm not about to blow it. Although it's not like I've had a choice in the matter. When Snow tells you you're head gamemaker, you're head gamemaker. I let my head fall into my hands and I close my eyes.

Seneca, you need to focus. I glance over at my control panel and push a button that says tea. Almost instantaneously, the young avox boy arrives with a steaming cup of tea. As briskly as he comes, he goes. I take the tea in one, although it's far too hot and burns the back of my throat.

I let out a sigh of frustration and let my thoughts of the girl take over my mind. I've felt desire before, on numerous occasions, but nothing like this. Nothing that has consumed my every thought and feeling. I repeat President Snow's words in my head that he told me when he assigned my role, "You can have every woman you want Seneca, I hope you realise that this is one of the perks of this role, I hope it makes up for how you feel about it"

But I don't want every woman I can have. I thought I did, but waking up day after day next to someone you don't care about loses its appeal after a while. What I want is someone who makes waking up here not so lonely.

I try to recall everything about her. She's from 10, she has the most perfect golden hair, she's not afraid to stand up to me, she looks quiet, but brave. I sigh heavily and try to let sleep envelop me into its grasp. But it doesn't come, I can't relax. I shouldn't have gone down to see her. I went to see the tributes get off the train, that's what you're meant to do. But when I saw her, something in my mind needed to see her again, so I went to where I knew she would be. It was stupid, I'm Seneca Crane, and she's a tribute. Most likely she's going to die. Seneca you idiot.

Feeling steadily more and more agitated, I reach over to a folder on the far side of my desk. The folder that contains the information on the tributes for this year. I scramble my way through the pages until I reach hers. Then I slam it shut. Feeling beyond angry at myself, I pace my office until I can no longer stand it.

I throw on my jacket, and head downstairs to the room of partying capitol citizens. The women scream at my appearance, I walk confidently in. I'm ready. Ready to let my troubles disappear. Ready to do what I know I will regret in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

__Disclaimer: I own nothing associated to the Hunger Games, it's all Suzanne Collins work

_I'm very grateful for any reviews, positive or negative, and a huge thanks to The PTB's Red Fox for constant advice_

Chapter Four

I wake the next morning without the assistance of any alarm, or even Jayla's shrill cries that we're running late. Sleep came easily last night, and the man with the bright blue eyes wondered into my dreams as quickly as he had wondered into my life.  
I sit up and rub my eyes. Today is the first day of training. I hear my dad's words in my hear, "Dont' forget to show them what you're made of Soph" I intend to do just that. I may be small and quiet but I'm definitely not going to go down without a fight.

I dress into our assigned outfits required for training, and quickly make my way to the large table where mountains of food has always been left out. If the train was luxurious, our apartment was something else. Plates layered with pancakes, waffles, toast, and fresh fruit are lined across the centre of the glass table. I take a seat and help myself to a glass of fresh orange juice.

I feel far too sick with worry to eat much, but Annabel comes in and greets me with a smile. "I know you'll be nervous about today, but just make sure you try your best, and listen to what they say okay" She strokes my back in a motherly way as she takes the seat next to me. I decided I was definitely glad to have Annabel as my mentor. "Thank you" I reply.

Jacob and Adam come in swiftly after Annabel, with Jayla tapping along behind them in her bright red heels. I don't know how she manages wearing them all the time.

"So what are your tactics, missy?" Jacob asks me, reaching for a slice of buttered toast.

"Well I'm more of a gatherer, rather than a hunter. I have a good knowledge on plants" I sound stupid, but Jacob is taking me seriously, and I continue "But I'm good with spears, and I can run pretty fast too, for a girl"

He smiles, "Right well there are compulsory activities, but try to not to show your strengths too much. The careers might just pick up on it and use it against you" I swallow. The thought of a career attacking me brings shivers to my spine.

"What about you Adam?" Jacob asks.

Adam looks less nervous than the night before, but he's still quiet. I think about how horrible it must be for him, he's only 14 after all. A 14 year old in an unknown city with unknown people. "I'm okay with traps, I can make traps" He nods. Jacob and Adam begin a talk about how they can use that to his advantage, and I feel myself drifting back into my own thought process.

Once we're done we leave the plates to be cleared away by our avoxes, and head down the elevator to the training centre. I feel sick with nerves. I don't want to face the careers, particularly judging by their reactions to our costume during the parade last night.

We enter the huge room which is used for training. It's almost 10am, but we're one of the last here. Jayla sighs impatiently and mutters something about Annabel taking too long to finish her croissants before bustling off out of the door.

The main instructor, Cella, explains how the training centre works. She says how the chances of dying are not just by other tributes – infections, diseases, deadly creatures, etc. She gives a speech aimed at the careers which warns that any fighting whilst training will not be tolerated.

The tribute I recognise as being from 1 gives me a sick grin. He's short, with dark black hair, but he looks strong. I imagine him with his hands around my neck and shudder deeply. I try to ignore him and focus on Cella. She lets us go off and begin our training. I head to the spears to try out my aim, when I look up and notice the gamemakers are surveying us from their balcony. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him again. Seneca Crane. What's more, he's looking right at me. I might be mistaken but I notice a tiny nod of approval that he directs towards me.

I turn away and try to discard my thoughts. He's a gamemaker Soph, the head gamemaker. He's part of this sick thing, he's most likely the reason I'll end up dead.

In my anger and frustration both at myself and at the capitol I pick up the javelin like the ones we use back home and throw it at the target.

THWACK.

I'm too busy thinking to myself to notice that the javelin has hit the bullseye. I raise my eyebrows in disbelief and turn around to pick up another to notice that the rest of the tributes are staring at me.

Awkwardly, I pretend that my feet have suddenly become interesting until they return to their stations. Great, now I've probably become even more of a target. I grasp two javelins tightly in my right hand, and throw each of them simultaneously. To my surprise, again they hit each target. I step back steadily and breathe.

Remember what Jacob said; don't show off what you can do. I quickly pace myself and head to the plant station, where the small boy from 7 and a girl who looks about fifteen from 12 are struggling over indentifying a poisonous type of weed. The boy picks a part of the plant off, and is about to taste it when I lunge forward and tightly grasp his hand.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" I sound much harsher than I mean to. I can feel the eyes of the tributes nearest to us boring into my back

The boy looks terrified, and I slowly loosen my grip. _Calm down Sophie, I tell myself_

If i have one weakness, it's being too protective.

"No, don't. It's poisonous" the boy blushes and drops the plant. His eyes are wide with fear. I feel sick, surely they can't be scared of me? I look at the girl. She has auburn hair fastened tightly into a pony tale which sticks out from the top of her head. She has a pale complexion, and even paler grey eyes.

"It's okay, don't be scared, I won't hurt you" I mumble softly to the boy. "I'm Sophie James" I say.

For some time he still looks overwhelmingly frightened. I can't help but feel this element of fierce protectiveness over everyone and I groan inwardly at the way I've acted.

Cella comes steadily over, "Miss James, I remind you not to be violent with other tributes" She looks at me disapprovingly before walking off briskly.

I'm no better than those careers.

"I'm sorry" I admit bashfully. "I wouldn't have been able to explain in time before you.. well before you ate it"

There's silence momentarily, "Roman.. Roman Allan, from district 7" The boy says shakily, but his eyes now seem to show relief, not fear, this time. The girl smiles too, "I'm Cait, from 12" She says.

I teach them how to identify which plants are dangerous and which can provide a source of food. I'm something of an expert on plants only because when I was younger my mother used to teach me to remove the plants from the field where the cattle grazed. In return, Roman shows me how to throw axes. He seems small, but he tells me how in District 7 they're shown basic axe throwing skills from a young age. Cait shows me how to make good traps, and I inwardly groan at the thought of having to snare someone in one of these deadly inventions.

The day begins to draw to a close, and Cella slowly ushers the tributes out of the training area. One by one they file out, and I'm just placing firewood back in its holder when I look up to the balcony again. All of the gamemakers are gone. Except for, of course, none other than Seneca.

He's quite far away, but I make out his blue eyes watching me closely. When he catches my gaze his lips begin to move, "Well done" He says.

And with that, he slowly stands up and briskly walks out of the door on the balcony.

I shake my head in confusion and hurry out of the training door, but not without receiving a glare of shame from Cella for taking so long.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: again I don't own anything to do with the Hunger Games

_please if you have an opinion let me know, I really appreciate it :) thanks to any viewers, and I promise Seneca will be in it more next chapter_

Chapter Five

Most of my time over the next few days is spent eating and training. I spend most of training with Roman and Cait, the boy from 7 and the girl from 12. Adam doesn't seem bothered about training alone, so I leave him be.

I wake on the morning of the day our individual tribute assessments. I'm cold and covered in sweat, and I can remember dreaming of my father and Dylan being taken by the capitol.

I can't let them hurt them. I think of Dylan's soft blonde hair and his innocent smile, and I'm filled with sorrow as I remember the power the capitol has over us all.

I bury myself under the warm sheets in the hope that maybe no one will wake me.

Of course, I'm wrong. "Sophie, Sophie James get up this instant" Jayla calls out, impatiently rapping her knuckles against the door.

"m-coming" I mumble, and force myself up. I fasten my hair into a tight pony tail on the top of my head and dress in our required uniform, the same as we wear in training. The bright red 10 rests gently on my sleeve, I sigh inwardly and repeat the same words to myself. I have to do this, for my father, for Dylan, for 10.

I go to the kitchen and find myself surprisingly hungry; layers of pancakes are again laid out on the table. I grab a plateful and shovel them down me, but not without much tutting from Jayla. "For goodness sake Miss James, eat with your mouth closed and don't eat so much", Annabel laughs softly, "Let her do what she wants"

She sits beside me,"What are you planning on showing today?"

"I was thinking maybe I'd do something with the javelin, like what I did in the first training session" Annabel nods, "I think that would work well" She replies.

After more lecturing from Jayla, eventually Adam and me head downstairs to where the tributes wait. Being from 10, we're followed only by 11 and 12.

I wonder how Roman got on, and I feel the fiercely maternal duty to protect him. _Focus, _I tell myself. This is about you.

After what seems like decades, the voice over calls.

*Sophie James*. Adam whispers "Good luck Soph" and I step forward; it takes all the courage I have to walk into the empty training hall.

It's only then that I remember he'll be there. Seneca.

I approach where a small station of facilities are. I look up and see the gamemakers dressed in their suits, many looking well fed and as if they'd had too much to drink.

But he hasn't, he's looking right at me.

Somehow I find words. "Sophie James... District 10"

Seneca nods, and I notice the authority he seems to have. His clothing is finely tailored and he looks frustrated as he strokes his intricate beard.

I step towards the row of javelins and pick three up in my hand.

I breathe slowly in, before raising one of them in my right hand.

THWACK

Thank you. It's hit the bullseye perfectly,

I fire the next two in quick succession, one after the other, and they too hit the bullseye. All those hours in the cattle field have paid off, or so I hope

I turn towards the balcony and see several of the gamemakers looking down in disbelief. I may be small, but I can sure throw.

Seneca's eyes are fixed on me, and I find it hard to know what to do.

"Thank you Miss James, you may leave" He says solemnly, and I place the javelins in the holder before promptly walking towards the exit.

...

Later that evening we huddle around the large screen tv in the living area of our apartment. Jacob and Annabel seemed impressed when I told them of what I demonstrated. Adam says he set a trap, and proceeded to show how it worked, resulting in a broken finger.

I'm talking capitol chocolate with Jacob when the Panem anthem plays from the television and Jayla hushes us all.

"Sh sh sh, Caesar is talking" she gestures to the TV and we silence

Caesar and the man with him, presumably his fellow host, read through the tributes.

The boy from 1 with dark hair, whose name turns out to be Silver, receives a score of 10, and I shudder thinking of the way he grinned at me during our first day of training. His female equivalent, Echo, receives a 9. Why do they call their children such ridiculous names in 1?

The boy, Harry, with dark auburn hair from 2 scores a 10, the girl, an 8, both tributes from 3 receive an 8. The tributes from 4, 5, and 6 score lower, and I hold my breathe for Roman's score, and then feel inwardly torn when he receives a 4. I have to protect him. I make a mental note to myself. I feel too paniced for myself and Adam to take note of the next scores of the tributes from 8 and 9.

"BE QUIET JACOB" Jayla shrieks at my mentor, causing us to all burst into fights of laughter. But the laughter is short lifted when we hear Caesar say "And from District 10.."

You could cut the tension in the room with a knife,

"Adam Lervany, with a score of... 7"

"7, that's pretty good going Adam" says Annabel and I smile at him reassuringly. His face brightens for the first time since we left home.

"And Sophie James from District 10, with a score of.."

I hold my breath and close my eyes, expecting the worst

"Eleven"

Eleven? Wow, I didn't expect that.

Jayla shrieks and Annabel and Jacob seem to be rendered as speechless as I am.

"Wow, well done Soph" Jacob says, and Jayla throws her arm around me before I can say anymore.

"Well let's get the champagne!" She exclaims and leaps up, rushing over to the kitchen.

Everyone around my looks thrilled, however I don't feel it.

Because I know one thing now, I'm a certain target,

And what was Seneca thinking?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: as you know I own nothing associated with the hunger games, it's all the work of the wonderful Suzanne Collins

_Please let me know any thoughts you have on my fic! Thank you to my readers and reviewers, and thank you to the anon reviewer for your advice, it really helped. I would be really grateful for any reviews._

Chapter Six

It's the night before the interviews. I feel sick to my stomach with fear, with anxiety, with worry.

I have to do well, not only for my own survival, but for my families sake. For Dylan, for my father and for 10.

I sit up in my luxurious bed and watch the screen which shows people in the square of the Capitol. I feel so out of place here, and as I stroke the velvet sheets it begins to dawn on me how out of my depth I really am. I try to force my thoughts out of my head, to think of this as an experience, something that not many people get to do. But I can't, keeping myself sane has become too much.

_I'm going to die. _

Before I can stop myself, I let my confidence go. I rock myself backwards and forwards like my mother used to do and I sob. The hot tears stream down my cheeks until it feels like no more tears could possibly escape my eyes. I want to scream, but I know it will disturb my mentors, Jayla and of course, Adam, who has more than enough to worry about without me.

I stuff my blanket against my mouth and scream into it.

I can't take this anymore. I wipe my tears from my damp cheeks and step off the bed. I scramble through the drawer given to us to keep our possessions and find, underneath the pile of my training uniform, my ring.

It was given to me by my mother when I was born. I'm not sure how she got it, but it's the only thing I have left to remember her by. On the inside of the ring, in italic silver intend it reads, "My precious gem". I move it around in my hand a little and close my eyes.

_I'm seven. I'm running around amongst the cattle of our ranch with my mother chasing after me. We're both laughing and smiling, and my father's in his barn, watching us. It's a hot day and the heat burns against my skin, but none of us have anything to worry about in that moment. We're safe and happy and nothing can harm us. _

_It's a year later, the year my mother died. I'm in the kitchen with my father; his head is buried in his hands. He's crying, we're both crying, Dylan who is only a week old is unaware. My mother is dead._

_Stop it. _I tell myself, and remind myself where I am. I bury the ring in my pocket and quickly pull on a pair of shoes. I need to escape, even just for a moment. I feel as though I'm standing in a room full of people just dying to be heard but no one can hear me.

Taking great care not to wake anyone, I head up to the roof of the apartments. The cool night air fills my lungs and for the first time I feel almost like I'm home.

I lean against the balcony and breathe slowly, allowing myself to calm down. My head has stopped pounding, my eyes have stopped streaming. For now, I'm okay. The Capitol looks so beautiful at night, with the city close to silence and the luminous lights stretching out across the horizon. I can make out the mountains in the distance, which protect the Capitol and separate it from the Districts. But looking up you can barely see the stars, which are too engulfed by the fumes of the city. It's not like at home, when on a clear night my father used to say he could count thousands. I close my eyes and think of home. I imagine the soft meadows and endless fields where the livestock grazed. I think of our ranch and the old cobblestone road to the town. It may not have been much, but it's still home.

A shuffle of feet behind me tells me I am not alone.

Bracing myself for a peacekeeper or a lecture from Jayla, I turn around guiltily.

It's him.

It's Seneca Crane. In a panic, I stumble.

"I... I'm sorry, I know I'm probably not meant to be up here But I needed to get some air, I'm sorry" The words come out mumbled and jumbled up, and I inwardly curse myself for being so stupid.

Seneca laughs kindly. "It's okay, I needed some air myself."

What? Why? I open my mouth to reply but no words come out

He comes closer, and I feel myself longing to reach out and hold him in my arms. _Kiss me! _My body screams. I can't tell if it's because it's him, or if it's my current mental state. Instead, I awkwardly step back.

"I really shouldn't be doing this"  
"Doing what?" is the last thing I say before he comes closer.

He's standing right in front of me now, so close that I can feel his breath on my skin. I look into his eyes - The same icy blue eyes that greeted me on my first day in the Capitol. I feel myself getting lost in them.

Before my body has any time to protest or react, he kisses me.

It feels like it goes on forever. The taste of his breath on my lips is perfect, and I wrap my arms around his neck as he folds his around my waist. I allow my sadness to be taken away; it's as if the past 16 years of my life mean nothing. I don't want this moment to ever end. He's here and I'm safe - Safe in his arms.

Too soon, he pulls away. Looking inwardly torn, I see him struggling on what to do next.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I just.." He groans and runs his hands through his dark hair in exasperation

"It's just ever since you got off that train there's something I just cannot pull myself away from. This is ridiculous, and I loathe myself for it. You're a tribute, you're sixteen. I'm sorry" He seems to be talking to himself more than to me.

I nod, I seem to have forgotten how to form words.

"Seneca.." I can't say more than that

"I don't know why Sophie, I don't know why but I want you"

"But.. I'm going to die"

He comes closer to me again, and he locks his eyes with mine. It feels as though I'm looking straight into the ocean. He reaches his hand up and softly grazes it against my jaw line. Any capability I had to pull myself away has completely gone as I take in everything – his smell, like cinnamon and cologne mixed into one, his perfect, dark beard, and his wonderful blue eyes. His strong arms grip my shoulders.

"You're much stronger than you think Sophie"

I open my mouth to protest, but he kisses me again, more tenderly this time

It's all I can do to pull away when my brain renders some capability to control itself

"Seneca, I should go"

He nods understandingly and releases me from his grip. I slowly walk away, forcing myself not to look back. Taking a last step towards the elevator, I turn round just before the doors open and notice the sadness in his eyes as he watches me go. Maybe not sadness, emptiness seems to describe it better.

I go down to our apartment in the elevator. I can feel my heart racing in my chest. How do I feel about him? I have no idea. Half of me is beating myself up for letting him kiss me, he's a gamemaker. He's from the Capitol. And who am I? Another girl from the fields of District 10. The other half of my mind and every ounce of my body is telling myself to go up there and kiss him again.

Walking back into the apartment, my mind is racing and my heart is refusing to slow down.

Maybe I was wrong - we in the districts are wrong about the capitol's people. They're not all bad, it's Snow who is the enemy, Snow who makes the games, and they're just a product of their environment

I fall asleep and Seneca Crane makes his way into my dreams once again.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:  as you know the Hunger Games is not my work!

Thank you to all you readers, and thank you to the reviews I've had recently, it means a lot to me and please continue to give me any feedback, positive or negative :) Sorry I haven't had chance to write recently, I've been weighed down by so many exams! Thankfully they're drawing to a close and I've had chance to write again. Hope you enjoy this Chapter

Chapter Seven

_In my dream I'm falling. I'm falling through the cracks of what I can't control. I'm watching myself watch District 10 being destroyed, my family being taken away by the peacekeepers. The air is full of smoke and everything I know is engulfed in the toxic amber flames. Suddenly I'm in the Capitol, where Seneca is in the square. He's whipped and tortured and I'm screaming, I'm screaming but no one care hear me. Snow's laugh plays in the background, and I try to make my way through the crowds of jeering Capitol citizens but there's no hope, I'm trapped. And then it's over. I've been shot, people are screaming. I'm dead, that's it._

I wake up screaming. Panting, I sit up and close my eyes again. Sophie, you're alive. It's not real.

The sun is streaming through the windows and below the square is bustling and alive with the noise of people. The people who want to see us, who want to see me. I sit up and force myself out of bed. The warm, luxurious bed. It's funny really, all my life I wanted comfort and luxury, but now I have it I'd rather be in our little old ranch in 10. The world works weirdly.

But I have no time to be philosophical. I make my bed and change into the first outfit I find. Heading into the living area I'm overwhelmed with the smell of freshly baked bread. Like the bread they bake in the town at home. It's nice, in fact it's great, to have a little bit of home. I might as well enjoy it whilst I can. I load my plate full of all I can see; French toast, cereal, fresh fruit, a croissant, and I pour myself a huge glass of milk.

It's only then that I realise Adam is sitting on the window seat. He's looking at a photo frame, and there's a distant look in his eyes that I recognise only too well. The look I always have now. Leaving my plate piled high of food; I head over and sit beside him.

"Adam? Is everything alright?" I ask slowly, taking care not to press too hard.

He doesn't look up.

The photo is of a girl. A girl with chubby cheeks and a bright smile which shows off her dimples. She has dark hair in pigtails, dark hair just like Adam's.

"Is she.." I begin

"It was my sister. Her name was Iolanthe, she fought in the Hunger Games three years ago"

I close my eyes. How could I have forgotton? I'd become so overwhelmed in my own problems that I'd forgotten to consider Adam. I inwardly curse myself for being so selfish.

"I...I'm so sorry" I attempt, but I know that no words can ever stop his pain.

"S'alright, not your fault. It's theirs"

And this time, I sense something different in his voice. Something I'd never heard before in Adam. Anger, resentment, at the government who'd murdered his sister. I feel it too, deep in my chest, and I have the overwhelming urge to scream.

But I don't. Instead, before I can offer any words of advice or comfort, Jayla enters.

"What was that about the hunger games dear?"

"Oh.. I was just saying my sister fought in the 67th games" Adam mumbles weakly.

"Ah yes that was an excellent year!" Jayla says cheerfully, a look of joy in her eyes.

I feel the anger burst through my chest and the words escape my mouth before I have a chance to contain them.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? HIS SISTER DIED!"

I stand up, feeling far too furious to prevent myself from doing this.

"I..." Jayla looks, for the first time in her life, speechless

"Don't bother Sophie" Adam says and walks off, his dark eyes narrowing at our escort.

Jayla looks as though she could burst into tears, and I feel the same way.

I feel a hand rest on my shoulder, it's Annabel.

"Sophie, calm down. It's the interviews today. That's what matters" She mumbles gently, and I allow myself to breathe.

This is not the time for making mistakes..

...

Two hours later and I'm with Ky. He's raring to show me the dress he's spent hours preparing for my interview with Caesar tonight.

"You're going to look beautiful Sophie" He says, and tilts my chin up so I'm looking at him. I have a feeling he can see the pain in my eyes, I was never good at disguising it.

"Keep fighting" he says kindly, and I smile

"Thanks Ky"

I feel as though I can't really say thank you enough.

I get undressed and Ky helps me into the most wonderful dress I've ever seen. It's a terracotta orange, the colour thought to represent 10. It hangs loosely and the chiffon material flatters my dirty blonde hair. It falls to the floor and I feel, for the first time, like I'm not me.

This isn't me. This isn't Sophie who helps her father in the field with the cattle, who looks after her little brother. This is the Capitol Sophie, who's fighting for her life in the hunger games.

No matter what I feel, tonight, the Capitol Sophie comes first.

I slip on shoes which I can barely walk in, before Ky hands me over to my ever eager prep team, who take great delight in informing me that orange is all the rage in the Capitol at the moment.

They plaster me with what they call 'natural glow'. I don't see how it's a glow, I look as orange as my dress, but if it makes them happy, I'm okay with that.

Marcus explains that the down hair look is popular this season too, and I thank whoever decides the Capitol's fashion statements, as I can't stand wearing my hair up. My enthusiasm makes the prep team even more hysterical than usual.

Once I'm all suited to their high standards I'm escorted to where all the tributes wait in line for their interviews.

My heart is racing, and I can hear the screaming of the citizens in the audience as they eagerly await the tributes arrival. Back stage people with brightly coloured hair are running around fitting microphones on each of us.

I find myself being taped up by a woman with yellow hair like the buttery coloured daisies which grow in the fields at home. My thoughts of home are interrupted when the small girl from 9 next to me whispers to her partner,

"What's he doing here?"

I turn to see who they mean.

Seneca.

He's having a microphone fitten too, and I listen readily for the boys reply.

"He's on before all us I think"

I glance again at Seneca. If my heart was racing quickly before, now it felt like my chest was about to explode. He's dressed in a black suit, with a fitted white shirt and a scarlet red tie. It's simple, but effective. The shadowy black contrasts with his piercing blue eyes, and I understand instantly why the women of the Capitol love him, and why I'm so drawn to him too.

He nods politely at the tributes as he walks by, and in a moment, he catches my eye.

I can't tell if it's my mind playing tricks on me, but his mouth seems to widen a little. In surprise? Happiness? Shock? A million answers rush into my thoughts.

He hurries off and I pretend it never happened. It can only be me that noticed anything.

I've just managed to relax myself when a voice in my hear whispers menacingly,

"Looks like you've caught the attention of Mr Crane"

Of course, it's the career from 1.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:  as you all know I own nothing to do with the hunger games (if only)

_A huge thank you to reviewers and any readers! please don't hesitate to give any feedback, it would be good to know any opinions on characters or the storyline, positive or negative :-) please let me know. thanks again_, and apologies for the lack of Seneca in this chapter.

Chapter Eight

After what seems like hours of waiting, it's my turn.

Now is the time, the time to show the Capitol who I am. Except I don't know who I am.

My hands begin to go clammy and I can feel my head swaying as I hear my name called onto the stage.

I have to do this, for my father, for Dylan, for 10, and now, for Seneca too

I take all the strength I have and stroll confidently onto the stage, putting on the biggest smile I can manage. The audience screams with delight and the cheering doesn't die down until I'm sitting on the chair opposite Caesar.

This year his hair is a green colour, like the green of the cattle fields back home after a rainfall. His cheeks are dusted with the same green, and he wears an identical green tie.

The audience are suddenly silenced, gripped by their yearning to hear all about me and my life.

"So, Miss James, how are you enjoying the Capitol?"

It takes a few seconds for me to register that he's talking to me.

"I..." I stumble with my words, and blush, but the audience laughs. It's not a harsh laugh, but a fond laugh.

_Focus Sophie. _"It's great" I say, with a huge smile plastered on my face.

"I especially like the food" I continue. They like this. The audience burst into choruses of laughter and Caesar laughs too,

"The food?" He swiftly turns his head to the audience, smiling and showing a dazzling set of pearly white teeth. "She likes the food ladies and gentleman"

I laugh too, and I feel my muscles relax as I sit back on the couch.

"So tell us Miss James, there must be a boy back there in District 10 vying for your affections"

The audience are suddenly hushed. I laugh, and I'm glad my prep team applied such vigorous amounts of 'orange glow'; I can feel my cheeks burning bright as Seneca Crane flashes through my mind.

"Oh no, no boy in 10" I say with a smile.

"Really?" Caesar questions in a playful manner, "I find that hard to believe, don't you?"

The audience again cheers in approval.

One false move and the Capitol will find out about what happened between Seneca and me, if anything happened at all.

"No, not with a little brother and dad to look after" A change of topic seems like the best idea.

"Ah.. so how are you planning to honour your family and your district?" Caesar presses on, and I can almost feel the hungriness of the audience for more information.

I take a deep breath and open my mouth,

"Well.. I plan to win"

The audience is quiet for a moment, before, to my surprise, they burst into a round of enthusiastic applause. I glance out into the crowd and take in the rows after rows of people dressed in bright fabrics, their faces alive with excitement, whilst mine is alive with fear.

I smile, and this only loudens the screams.

"Well, ladies and gentleman, I give you Miss Sophie James, from District 10"

He takes my hand and kisses it, giving me his famous Caesar Flickerman smile before I quickly go off stage, waving to the audience on my way.

I hurry back stage to where Annabel and Jacob are waiting. I can feel my heart beating at double time as Jacob gives me a huge grin.

"Well done you, that went great, they love you!" He throws his arms round me, not releasing me from his grip until my stomach feels tightly squeezed.

I smile too, and although the road ahead of me is long and difficult, I feel like I've done all that I could possibly do to prepare myself.

...

Later that night I'm woken from a turbulent sleep.

I glance at the clock, 00:09. I strip the sheets away from my body and leave the bed. I softly pad over to the windowsill and sit on the ledge.

The sky is a cloudy black, but the city is alive and as vibrant as ever. I can hear the soft cheers of people in the square below, who are still awake and celebrating the anticipation of the Hunger Games.

I can't imagine it. Living here and looking forward to this. But it's not their fault, I know that. If I could just change it, change the way we live in suffering, but I can't. How can an ordinary girl do that?

I reach for the control which changes the screen view on the window.

Pressing the button, it changes to a desert scene. No, it's not right. I flick the button again and it's a jungle forest with a clear spring running through it. Still not what I'm looking for, I flick a third time and it's right.

The screen shows a soft meadow with cows grazing on it. The trees in the background aren't like here, where they're so brightly coloured and artificial, the trees are evergreen and sway in the gentle breeze that you can't hear, but I know is there.

I know because it's like home.

"I miss you dad" I softly whisper into the silence.

No answer comes.

Tomorrow I go into the games. Tomorrow I won't ever see the outside world again, maybe, probably; it's most likely that I won't. Not with those careers in there.

I press my cold hands against my face and watch the screen until I fall asleep.

Sleep comes easily, and with it comes dreams of home.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:  i own nothing to do with the hunger games as you all know :)

_thank you again for all the reviews and honestly i'm open to any feedback, please let me know if you're reading or enjoying it :) any constructive criticism is welcome too. Just a short chapter today, enjoy!_

Chapter Nine

The goodbyes are horrible. I'm woken early in the morning by Jayla. Jacob and Annabel hug me tightly, and whisper final words of advice before Adam and I are flown off to the arena. "You can do this", "Just focus on you, no one else", the advice jumbles in my head as I force myself to stay calm. I can't bear to leave them. In this place so far away from home they've all I've had to remind me of District 10. Even Jayla, who seems to have put the events of yesterday behind us, hugs me goodbye before rushing off, too overcome with emotion to stay.  
I tuck my mother's ring into the pocket of my jacket and take a final look at this place of luxury where I've spent the last two weeks of my life.

I'm walking to the hovercraft down the corridor with Jayla, who wants to honour her final escorting duties for this year, and Adam. I'm keeping myself calm when a hand tightly grasps my wrist.

It's Seneca. He pulls me to the side and I tell Jayla that I'm just feeling nervous, I'll catch up. She does not see Seneca, and merely tuts at me, strutting on, not wanting to waste her own time.

"Seneca" I open my mouth to say goodbye, but he shakes his head

"You can do this Sophie, this isn't goodbye" He says, and I find myself transfixed in his icy blue eyes again.

"Promise me you'll stay safe"

I nod, although we both know I can guarantee nothing.

"Good" He says, and he takes my hand to his lips and kisses it gently.

"Bye Mr Crane" I mumble, far too drowsy and confused to form words properly

"Goodbye Miss James" He replies, and a pair of blue eyes follow me as I rush to catch up with Jayla and Adam.

My heart is racing even faster now.

...

They inject a tracker into my arm. It monitors me, it monitors all of us.

This is it.

No going back now.

The hovercraft journey seems to take hours, but in my mind it feels like days. I can't relax, my muscles are tight and my shoulders tense as I try to keep myself from collapsing with worry and anxiousness.

When we land peacekeepers lead me to a room that is bare except that it contains my clothing for the games, and my stylist, Ky.

Ky rushes forward and hugs me, and I allow myself to feel his warmth against my cold skin.

"It's going to be alright Sophie, it's going to be alright" He murmurs, and I can feel myself shaking uncontrollably.

He helps me into my outfit, identical to the ones worn in training.

I put on the belt, the tight shoes, the jacket.

This is it.

He takes the ring out of my pocket and slides it slowly onto my finger

"It'll keep you safe missy" He says, and I smile at him. It's a weak smile, but it's all I can manage right now.

We sit, we sit and we wait.

There's a glass tube.

It goes to the arena.

My stomach flips and turns and I feel as though I'm about to be sick

The countdown begins,

"Good luck Sophie, I'm with you every step of the way" I look at him for what might be the last time, and I nod slowly

I step towards the tube

15, 14, 13

I climb in

I have to do this, I have no choice. But I will do this, not for me,.

I tell myself the same words I said on the day of the reaping, I have to do this. For Dylan, for my father, for 10. And now for Seneca, for Adam, for Cait and for Roman.

The tube begins to rise.

My heart is thumping in my chest.

This is it; **let the 70th annual hunger games begin.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:  Unfortunately I didn't come up with the hunger games (I wish) and the work is all Suzanne Collins'

_Thanks again for the reviews and readers for just reading :) I've noticed I have quite a few readers and honestly if you have any opinions you're welcome to let me know, or any tips to improve. A special thanks to the PTB's Red Fox for the constant advice. Happy Reading!_

Chapter Ten

I'm in the arena.

The sunlight pierces my eyes and I struggle to keep them open. I look around. We're in a valley, a small valley surrounded by endless mountains. My heart sinks in my chest. The only experience I have of climbing is in training with Roman, I have a hell of a task ahead of me. I can't see anything except for mountains, a few small crevices that could be paths are tangled between where the mountains meet. That's my route away. The tributes around me are ones I can't name, the girl from 9 and the boy from 12.

The 10 second countdown starts.

9, 8, 7

I just need to find shelter

6, 5, 4

Escape the careers

3, 2

Seneca's watching

1

And just try not to die. The cannon sounds and I sprint as fast as my legs will carry me off the launch pad and towards a pack nearest to where I stood. I grab it and throw it over my back.

Taking care to avoid any other tributes I race towards a gap between too tall mountains.

_Don't look back_

I can't stop myself

I have to look back, to see Adam and Cait and Roman

The games have barely begun and yet there are already several bodies lying impaled on the grass. It's no longer green but a sickening shade of scarlet, swimming with the dead tributes blood.

I wish I hadn't looked back.

I can't see Roman, Cait or Adam, and so without hesitating for a moment longer I dash down the path and run as fast as I possibly can.

The path is coarse and the ground beneath my feet dry and brittle. The landscape is completely different to that in the valley of the Cornucopia.

I stop running only once I'm sure I'm far away enough from the valley to take a rest.

Finding a small path that I'm small enough to fit through and the Careers won't be I slide in and find a hole in the mountain face, just large enough to rest in.

I climb into the hole and force my pack from my shoulders. My hands trembling slightly, I force it open and empty its contents onto the rock surface.

A sleeping bag, a pen knife, a small flask for holding water, a notepad. Not too bad.

It's only then that I become aware of how cold it is. The bitter air bights my bare face and I huddle the sleeping back against me. It feels much like winter did at home, only there's something else in the air, it's not natural.

The last rays of light are beginning to fade, and I gather my pack and slip out of my shelter. I plan to return, but for now I need to find some food and maybe even a drink to quench my thirst.

I scout the area for water, but find nothing. The crevices of the rock faces offer no sign of liquids. Fortunately there are several plants on the rocky cliff floors which I recognise as being harmless and edible. I gather them in my sack and quickly head back to my shelter. There's no sign of any other tributes, not even a Career.

I wonder if Seneca's watching. If he's wondering what it's like for me.

_No, don't be stupid Sophie. You'll never see him again._

I roll out my sleeping bag and watch the night sky.

The Capitol's music plays and the seal of Panem is suddenly displayed.

It's the tributes who have fallen, how could I forget?

My eyes widen and every fibre of my body is praying for the best.

None of the careers are dead

Both from 5 and 6 have gone

Roman's female equivalent, I remember her name as Keelty, from 7

The girl from 8

The boy from 9, the tall one with the bright red hair, who explained why Seneca was backstage

I hold my breath for Adam.. He's still alive

Almost every ounce of my body relaxes, before I remind myself that Cait may be dead

The girl from 11

The boy from 12

That makes nine gone, fifteen left.

But no Cait, she's alive. Roman's alive, and Adam's alive.

What's more, I'm alive.

I glance up again at the sky as the music fades and wonder again if Seneca's still watching me. I know I shouldn't, but I almost feel safe. As though he'll protect me.

I lie down and rest the pen knife in my hand, ready for any intruders.

I shut my eyes and sleep returns.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:  The hunger games is all the work of Suzanne Collins :)

_Please keep reviewing and reading guys, it always keeps me motivated! Plus any advice is always great. To my anon reviewer thank you for the tips, I'll try to incorporate them and thank you. Thanks also to PTB's Red Fox for the advice as always. Happy reading guys_

Chapter Eleven

_In my dream I'm battling against the Careers. They're armed, I'm not. I'm covered in blood, only it's not mine. It's Seneca's. They're laughing and jeering. They push me against the rock face and I fall over the edge. I keep falling, and falling, and falling. Then, I'm gone._

I wake up sweating and freezing. The knife has pressed against my hand in my sleep and a fresh cut runs deeply across the palm of my hand. I curse inwardly and sit up.

Outside, the sky is a pale white. But it's not the only thing that's white, the ground is covered in a thick layer of snow. I slip out of the sleeping bag and fold it up, placing it in my pack. Pulling it onto my back, I slide out of the shelter.

Although I want to, I know I can't stay here for long. Soon enough the Careers will come.

My feet find the snow. Crunch. Every ounce of my body groans at me in protest as I make my way forward to where the path was. If yesterday was cold, today is perishing. Snow falls and lands against my cheeks, and I wish that I'd spent more time in the snow when it came back home.

I look down, only to realise a problem. Footprints. Footprints meant that other tributes would track me quickly, but there's not much I can do.

I move quicker today, taking care not to stray off any paths in case I slip and fall to my death.

It's lonely here. Obviously I don't want to encounter anyone, but after being surrounded by so many people for the past two weeks, being by yourself is desolate. The cannon sounds twice more during the day, that's eleven fallen, thirteen left.

I collect plants to eat as I walk, and still encounter no other human life. It takes me a while to realise that I can use this snow to my advantage. I press a bunch of it into my flask and tighten the lid. When it melts it will be water, which I can drink.

I take rest about halfway through the day and lean against a nearby cliff face. I wonder if my father is watching. No doubt he doesn't want Dylan to see. I think of my friends from home watching too, Maria, Jack, May, Hacien and Lea. I don't even want them to watch, when I die I'd rather they remembered me by who I was at home, not here.

How am I going to die?

Everyone seems to have so much faith in me, but I have none in myself.

It seems as though my question is answered. From behind me, I hear a soft padding of feet. As quickly as I can, I dart round and grasp the pen knife in my hand, the hand with the cut.

I won't go down yet, not without a fight.

But to my surprise, it's not a Career, but the boy from 8.

I step back slightly, not sure of his motives.

He smiles, "I'm not going to hurt you Sophie"

I wince a little at the sound of my name. How does he know I was here? What does he want? I narrow my eyes and try to think of some sort of reasonable reply.

"My name is Aba, I'm from District 8"

Still, I don't reply.

"My brother fought in the same games as the boy from your districts sister did, Adam"

This changes a lot. I tuck the knife back into my pocket and nod.

I allow myself to take in his appearance for the first time. He's tan, with dark olive skin and dark brown hair. His eyes are a rich mahogany, the exact opposite of Seneca's. He's tall, much taller than Adam or any of the boys back home in 10. He looks strong too, and there's something in his posture that tells me he's not afraid of the careers.. so why does he want an alliance with me?

I manage to form words,

"So what do you want from me?"

He smiles again, "Well actually I saw you walking, noticed the cut on your hand. Thought you could use some of this" He carefully pulls a small section of cotton bandage from his pack.

Of course, District 8 – Textiles.

"How did you.."  
"It was in my pack. Being from 8 I could tell it was material right for making bandages and protecting wounds, and then you came along"

I take in all he's saying one word at a time. But I can't help but feel suspicious, when you're in the games one false move could mean the difference between life and death.

"Look, come here" He beckons me forward

Going against all natural brainpower I step towards him and hold my hand up. He takes it gently and wraps the material round it. The bleeding stops and I move my hand round, it's protected.

"Thanks"

Aba nods. "Just thought it might be easier to not do this alone"

He's right, until you have to kill them, or they kill you.

But being together means we have a greater chance of surviving, so I nod.

"Alright comrade Sophie, let's commence" He begins walking and I notice for the first time he has two spears lodged in his belt.

Following my gaze he reaches for one and hands it to me. I accept it, but my stomach knots at the thought of having to use it on a human being.

We spend the remains of the day walking, just trying to stay alive. The cannon sounds twice more, and my stomach knots again at the thought of Cait, Roman or Adam being hurt. Eleven of us left.

When the last rays of light are leaving the sky we find a crevice within the rocks, close to a small clearing, with a lake. The area is deserted except for several pine trees which sway simultaneously in the light wind. I slip into my sleeping bag and hold the spear in my hand.

Turns out that despite being from 8, Aba has plenty of experience with traps.

"The machines I worked on in the cotton factory back home are basically the same mechanisms" He explains as he fiddles with wire from his pack, forming a trap, presumably for another tribute to fall into.

"What's it like, in 8?" I ask, still curious as to how whether to trust Aba

He shrugs and looks expressionless at the ground, the same expression I wear when I think of home.

"S'alright.. it's big. A lot bigger than where you come from. Very industrial, factories with thick smoke billowing out of them. It's a hard life there, not like in 12, but it's hard. I lived with my mum, and my brother.. until"

There's a silence between us, he doesn't need to explain. In the darkness I reach out my hand towards his and offer a gesture of kindness. I can see the trace of a small smile forming on his lips.

"How about you?"

"Well it's very flat at home, not like here. Lots of cattle, not many people. I have my dad, he's a rancher. Then there's my brother, Dylan – he's seven. I.. I lost my mum"

A lump forms in my throat and I can feel my mind racing with memories of home. Please speak, don't let me go back to this.

"What happened to her? If you don't mind me asking?" Aba presses

I close my eyes and the flames fill my mind. The screaming, the terror, my mother's screams.

"An accident, it doesnt' matter" I don't want to talk about it, I won't talk about it. Aba's voice is barely a whisper but somehow in the haze of the night I hear it, "I understand"  
I lie down and close my eyes, focusing hard on the sound of the breeze and not of home. Right now, home is so far way. My family are fine, Seneca's fine, this is about me.

Sleep comes eventually.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:  I'm sure you know by now I own nothing associated with the Hunger Games (I wish)

_This is my first fic and I'm aware it could be a little iffy in parts. Please review if you read it, any comments are welcome, and as I'm fairly new it always helps to improve :) Thanks again, and especially to my lovely Anon, whose reviews are always lovely. Also a thanks to PTB's Red Fox, who regularly helps out with questions._

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Twelve

I wake early with my spear still lodged firmly into my hand. The heat is stifling; completely the opposite of the first day in the arena, my face feels red and raw with sunburn. The snow has gone completely and the sky is a bright blue colour. The sun is high in the sky and the air is humid and scorching. I sit up, only Aba isn't beside me. I quickly pull myself out of my sleeping bag and fasten it into my pack. After leaving the crevice and standing, I notice that Aba's pack is still there. Good, that means he's probably just wondered off looking for food.

Making the most of the current situation I move quickly to the lake with my flask in my hand, determined to get some water to store for at least the day. The water is cool and it soaks the bandage on my hand and makes its way into my cut, but I don't care, water is what I need right now and it's like heaven. I soak my face and fill my flask, taking care to avoid falling into the lake completely. The day would almost be nice, if it wasn't for the fact that there were twelve others in this arena who wanted to kill me.

Becoming suspicious of Aba's disappearance I pace by our packs, feeling more and more anxious with every step. Suddenly I hear a rustling behind me, something deep within the pine trees.

I grip my spear tightly in my hand, just like I did with the javelins back in the arena. Whatever's there, I won't go down without a fight.

Whatever it is rustles again, and then it bursts through the trees. It's Aba, he's striking a ridiculously provocative pose and he's carrying a dead squirrel. My heart flips in relief, "Jeeeze Aba you had me scared then"

He laughs, "Sorry Soph, I need all the amusment I can get here" He rests the squirrel next to our packs. "How'd you catch it?" I ask

"Just using a trap, like the ones back home used to wind cotton up"

I squirm at the thought. He notices the real look of concern in my eyes.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you"

I nod, and then stick my tongue out in protest. We both laugh. I can't help but wonder if Seneca's watching, feeling relieved that I'm alive. I wonder what my father's thinking, how he's coping alone. A part of me wishes I could split myself in two and send one of me over to District 10 to comfort him. _I love you Dad_, I think to myself, as if there's a chance he'll hear me.

As quickly as our laughter ends, another sound begins. A high pitched giggling from deep within the trees. It's followed by a voice, a female voice.

"So I've got six now, means you've got to catch up with me Silver" It's echo, the girl from 1.

To no surprise the male, Silver, replies. "Whatever, my kills were better. Did you see the look on that girl from 8's face when I plunged my knife into her?" He jeers.

I feel anger rising deep in my chest, anger that is reflected in the eyes of Aba.

A third voice pipes up, one I don't recognise. It's a girl again, "Well I want to be the one who kills the girl from 10. The one with the blonde hair, she's someone we've got to look out for"

"Alright, but only if I get to kill her squeamish male partner, he's pathetic" Silver returns

I step forward to run at wherever they are, there's no way I could let them hurt Adam. But a pair of strong arms pulls me away, it's Aba, and he's pulling me away with him.

"Quick, they're heading our way" He whispers urgently,

He takes my hand and pulls me into the trees further away, as far away as possible from where the voices are.

Sure enough the Careers find their way into the clearing, our clearing. They lie down and Silver reclines next to the lake; I can just about make out his voice, "So we'll catch the boy next, just get rid of the weaker tributes?" He asks, and Echo nods. I squint and see that the third voice belongs to the girl named Aurora, the tribute from 2. So she's left the boy from her district and teamed up with 1, interesting..

"We have to keep moving" Aba's voice whispers in my ear, and I follow him up the slopes of the woods till we reach the face of a mountain.

"Where are we going? I can't climb, not well anyway" 10's as flat as can be; I have no hope scaling the mountain tops.

"No, come this way" He pulls me along a small ledge on the edge of the mountain, just low down enough that the careers would not be able to see us. We keep walking along the edge until we find a small path between two large cliff faces, and we take rest down there. I allow myself to breathe and I look over at Aba, only to see there are tears in his eyes.

"Aba?"

"The girl from 8, she was called Yarna. I went to school with her. She was so unprepared, she didn't deserve this"  
I reach for his hand again, and he tightly grasps it this time.

"None of us do Ab"

We keep moving away from the clearing where the careers are and as darkness begins to approach we set up our sleeping bags on the edge of another mountain face.

We're silent tonight; no sound escapes either of our lips as we settle down to sleep under the cloudless sky. It's still hot, and I can feel my sunburn scorching me. There's no sounds, except the distinct hum of insects in the short tufts of grass.

Aba's voice breaks the silence,

"What are you going to do if you win?"

It's not something I'd thought of or even let cross my mind.

"I don't know, just go home I guess"

"But how could you forget?"

"Maybe I'd just go and kill squirrels and scare people like you"

We both laugh, and I feel the pain in my chest ease a little. I can't let myself get too attached to Aba, after all, either one of us or possibly both will end up dead.

"Night Soph"

"Night"  
I lie awake for a long time, hoping that maybe when I wake up I can be at home, not here, anywhere but here.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: as always I own nothing to do with the Hunger Games

_Please review if you're reading, it helps keep me motivated! This chapter is a bit of a long one, and I hope you enjoy it. FINALLY MY EXAMS ARE OVER!_

_~may the odds be ever in your favour#_

Chapter Thirteen

I wake early, the air is less humid and although the sun is shining brightly, the heat is bearable. I'm still in the arena, and I'm still away from home. There were no deaths yesterday, they must be getting bored. Aba sleeps next to me, and my thoughts roll back to Seneca. I wonder what he's thinking, what he's doing, how he feels. I curse myself again for being so selfish, I should be thinking of Cait and Roman and Adam, and now Aba. Thinking of Seneca comes to the conclusion that I'll be coming out of here alive, and there isn't much chance of that happening.

I stand and decide it's my turn to look for kill today. I leave Aba and take only my spear, gripping it fiercely in my hand. It's hot in the arena again and as I glance at my hands I see they are red raw with sunburn, and my face is burning up too.

I wince with the pain but carry on, taking care to avoid the cliffs face as I venture into the pine trees. My nose is filled with the scent of woods, like the woods back home which mark the edge of our district. I shake my head, now is not the time for this. Gripping the spear tighter I listen attentively for any sign of something to catch.

There's a rustling of leaves in the distance, I turn round slowly and see a baby deer grazing on the edge of the cliff face. I move quickly, taking care not to stand on any leaves that are scattered on some of the forest floor. I'm closer, and the deer's ears prick up.

I've never killed anything before, only injured cattle back home.

Closing my eyes for a second, I open them again and launch the spear right at the deer.

It's a one shot job.

The deer lies on the ground, scarlet blood streaming out of it. I wince and amble over, taking it in my hands. _It'll be a lot harder to kill a human. _The thought flashes through my head and I quickly push it out. Heading back to where Aba is still sleeping, I place the deer down and use my pen knife to skin parts of it, just like what we did at home but on a smaller scale. Aba wakes soon after and sits up, sliding out of his sleeping bag.

"Wow, nice catch" He says, admiring the deer.

"It was a one shot thankfully"

"Nice, one shot Sophie from 10" I laugh, it's nice having company, even if it is in the knowledge that one of us won't survive.

We spend the morning cooking the deer and eating it, I'm ravenous after eating just plants and squirrel since we entered the arena, but we keep a lot of the deer for later, best not to eat too quickly. We move fast today, heading as far away as possible from the valley where Silver, Echo and Aurora are. Presuming the other careers will be at the Cornucopia, we head up into the mountains.

After several hours of walking we sit again, at the base of a mountain. My legs are weary and every part of my body aches for me to take it easy and just slow down. There are eleven of us left, and it's the fourth day. I can't help but feel suspicious; the audience back in the Capitol is probably getting thirsty for bloodshed. The thought makes me shudder.

"This arena is huge" Aba comments, and I realise he's right. In past years the arena has been much smaller, but ours is massive. The vast hills spread out for mile after mile, and it seems as though we've been walking for so long in no direction at all.

"I know, it's weird though, you'd of thought more people might have been killed"

"I guess they just want to drag it out longer and to make more money"  
"They can't all be bad"  
"No, but I guess when you're.. " He lowers his voice, "Maybe we shouldn't be talking about this, one shot?"  
"Maybe not"  
I sigh and play with the grass at my fingertips. It's always been a way of relaxing for me, ever since my mother died I find myself doing it as a way to think.

Aba tilts my chin up and winks at me playfully. I raise an eyebrow,

"Hey, why don't we split up and try and search for ways to go? A base maybe?"  
"But.." The thought of doing this seems ridiculous, I can't bear being by myself again, even if it is just for a little while.  
"Come on let's just do it"  
"Aba I don't.."  
"See who can catch more game?"  
I give in and nod. We stand and Aba indicates the paths we should go down. A feeling of dread is spreading over my body, and it increases even more when Aba hugs me tight in case this is the last time we see each other.

With every part of my body telling myself not to do so, I head down the sloped path in a way that I've never seen before. There's a crack between the side of the mountain. I peer through and my heart stops at what I see.

There are rows after rows of fields, emerald green fields with cattle gently grazing on them. The sun burns brightly in the sky and if I'm not mistaken I can hear the laughter of.. of Dylan. Home.  
The gap is too small for me to get through, despite my size. My head is throbbing in the heat and I try to steady myself. No, it can't be real. Sophie it's a trick, it's _not _District 10. But it's so real, I imagine Dylan happily playing in the grass, tripping up and my expression as he falls, only to laugh when he stands up and carries on in his games. I can see my father and the farm hands, tending to the Cattle and I can see me too, watching Dylan and cooking in the house. My stomach twists in knots and half of me is telling me to stay and soak up every bit of home, the other half is screaming at me to leave. This is a trick, designed to make you go crazy.

A scream breaks the silence.

A deep scream, and I turn around in a flash. It continues, and to my horror I realise that it's coming from the direction I came from. The direction where Aba was.

I pull myself away from the crack in the rocks and run as fast as my legs will carry me towards where Aba went. My heart is threatening to burst out of my chest and I can feel my legs protesting again as I sprint towards where I left him. He's nowhere, so why can I hear his screams?

The piercing scream fills the air again, and it's coming from just around the rock face. I swallow and grip my spear, ready for a Career.

To my horror, what I see is much, much worse.

A black bear leans over a body. Its claws dig into the flesh and rip whole chunks out. The ground is swimming in the sickly scarlet blood and it's all I can do not to be sick.

The bear glances up, registering my arrival. My eyes widen as I realise it's stepping away from the body and towards me. It's huge, and I vaguely remember learning about animals like this that existed before the Dark Days.

Like in training, I pick up the spear as I did with the javelin and pretend I'm at home, catching cattle if they try to escape. The spear pierces the bear's body, but it's not dead. I grab a spear, which lies next to the impaled body and I use this second spear to ensure the bear sees no more daylight. It collapses to the floor. Not so One-Shot Sophie anymore.

My worst fears have been confirmed. The lifeless body belongs to Aba. I rush forward and kneel next to him. He's barely recognisable and his dark eyes are swimming with tears as I take his body in my arms. He whimpers and I stroke his dark hair, "Shhhh, it's okay. It'll be okay soon, shhh"  
He stops whimpering and clasps tightly onto my hand. I can feel hot tears threatening to spill out over my lashes and I close my eyes, wishing I could rewind back to this earlier, to never split separate ways.

"You have to win Soph" His last words escape his lips and I feel his body go limp in my arms. The tears come, and I cradle him in my arms. "I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry"

I rock him gently, although it's too late and I can barely bring myself to let him go. But he's right, _I have to win. _

I set him down and close his eyes. Standing up I realise I'm covered in his blood. My heart is pounding and a deep anger is rising in my chest – so this is what happens when they get blood thirsty? The cannon sounds not once, but twice. And I know that the bears are no accident, they were sent into the arena. That's nine of us left now.

Taking a last look at Aba's lifeless body I hurry into the mountains, finding shelter after a mile or so of walking. I flop into a crevice in the mountain and sob into my sack, allowing myself to feel at last. Aba gone, who else met the fate of the bears? My stomach twists as I think of Cait or Roman or Adam being devoured. I feel as though it was my heart ripped into pieces, not Aba's. How could I let this happen? Why am I alive? I don't deserve this.

I shouldn't have got attached, not when I knew either of us were going to die. I sob and sob until I'm sure that no more tears could possibly escape my eyes. But it's much more than that, it's anger too. Anger at President Snow and these horrific games which kill the children who have committed no crimes, done no wrong. A hatred burns in my chest, but for now it's overtaken by sadness, for the loss of someone I genuinely cared about.

That evening the seal of Panem is displayed and the fallen are shown. The boy from 4 was also killed, I don't remember his name. Then they show Aba- Aba from eight, who was kind and funny and strong. He shouldn't be dead, it should be me.

I huddle in my sleeping bag and wish more than ever that I was home.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:  I own very little ;)

_Hey guys, sorry I haven't been able to update in a little while, I've been busy with prom, so Sophie's games had to a little break. Please if you're reading feel free to review, any comments really help (positive or negative). I'd love to know how you feel in response to the characters and any advice you have as it's my first fic! Many thanks to my anon reviewer and to The PTB's Red Fox, for the constant help. _

Chapter Fourteen

I'm woken by a beeping outside of my crevice. I sit up slowly and climb out, wrapping up my sleeping bag. The weather's changed again, and the blue skies have been replaced by dark clouds – dark clouds promising rain. The sun is no longer in the sky and a chilled shiver rushes through my bones right down to my core. I see a silver chute next to the hole in the mountain. Tied to it is a box, and a note attached. I read the note,

_Sophie_

_Hey there One Shot. You're doing great, hang in there okay. Be warned, the gamemakers will get bored soon. Thought this might come in handy._

_Annabel_

I fold the note and put it in my pack, and then carefully open the box. The lid comes off easily, and inside is a small bottle. I open it and the liquid is a clear colour and smells faintly of meadows. "What is it?"I mumble out loud to myself. My cheeks burn, and then it comes to me.. lotion, for my face. I laugh at my mentor and this peculiar gift. I rub it on my face and instantly relief comes, the burning sensation is replaced by a tingly feeling. Putting the box in my pack along with the note, I hold my spear in my hand, any more black bears will certainly be a victim of it.

I make the journey away from the lake, hoping to find shelter in some trees. The rain is pouring down heavily and it makes the ground soaked and muddy underneath my boots. I groan but let it fall and carry on walking, there's nothing I can do to stop the storm. As I keep walking the weather seems to worsen, and I can hear the rumble of thunder forming in the clouds.

We used to get storms at home in summer, when the heat was so humid that it brought the rain. We simply huddled indoors until the rain passed, and hoped for the best for the livestock. I remember Dylan as a baby, crying all the way through the storms. My father would rock him gently until he stopped crying, and hold him tightly. Feeling a pain in my chest, I look at my hand and gently twist my mother's ring around my finger. It's bloody, Aba's blood, but the unmistakable indenting "My Precious Gem" is still there. I look up to the rainy sky and wonder if somehow my mother's up there, watching me. If she was, what must she think? She'd want me to fight for myself.

The rain is pelting down around me and with it hailstones are coming, piercing hailstones that pince against my skin. I struggle towards a cluster of trees at the side of one of the cliffs and bury my face in my hands. I don't know how long I stayed there; it certainly felt like hours before the rain stopped falling so drastically. I hear the cannon once the hailstones have disappeared, and I pray for the best. That Cait, Roman and Adam are still alive.

This shelter seems suitable for a little while longer, and I pull some of the remaining deer out of my pack and devour it. My hunger is reaching through me and I long for the stacks of pancakes back into the Capitol. But at least I have something. Swigging from my flask full of snowy water I lean against the cliff face and listen intently for any signs of danger.

Nope, Nothing.

Wait..

"She went this way I think" My heart freezes, it's the slithering voice of Silver, from 1. It's far away but I can definitely hear it.

My hand reaches for my spear and I tightly clasp it in my hand.

"Right, let's get her" I feel like I've been punched in the chest. This is a different male voice, and I can't picture the face that owns it.

"Now now Harry, Echo has dibbs on killing her"

It's Harry, the boy from 2.

I can hear their footsteps getting closer and closer, and I know there's no way that I could possibly avoid them seeing me. There's nothing I can do but to run.

I've never moved so quickly. I pull my pack onto my back, hold the spear in my hand and spring down the path as fast as my legs will carry me.

Of course, as I knew they would, they see. I just have to be the faster runner.

"There she goes!" Silver cries, and I hear not two pairs of footsteps, but unmistakably the sound of more, chasing after me.

My mind is numb and my heart is beating at an unbearable rate as I launch myself as far away from them as possible, but they're fast, and I know that I can't keep this up much longer.

I race across the mountainous path, the wind howling around me and rain pelting on my face.

The path winds on and I amble across puddles and snowy patches, almost falling several times as I try to escape them. But that path's closing in.. surrounding me are cliff faces

There's no way out

Except up.

I glance at the daunting cliff face next to me and realise it's my only option if I want to survive. Manoeuvring around the spear I lift my body up slowly and my feet find a small crevice in the mountain. The cliff face is hard and the sharp rocks dig into the palm of my hands. I wince in pain but force myself upwards, my hands slippery with sweat and my heart beating fast. I can hear them getting closer,

"Oh look, 10 thinks she can out climb us" Another voice chips in, one that comes from the girl from 4. Every ounce of my body is screaming in protest as I keep climbing as fast as I can.

I must be several dozen feet off ground when the careers reach the bottom of the cliff face. It's Echo, who decided it was her right to kill me, who clambers on after me.

Being from 1, of course she's experienced in this. She was most likely trained in one of the academies they have in her district. She's faster and I feel myself buckling under the pressure to climb when I barely know how. She's almost on my tail, and her sleek black hair brushes from her face to reveal a sick grin as she sees how close she is to me.

My hand slips on the wet rock and my chin smacks onto the cliff face. I feel hot blood spurt out of me and the pain is overwhelming.

"I'm going to get you 10, get you like that bear got your precious friend from 8"

A roaring in my chest as loud as the black bear itself is tearing through me, and I take all my energy to pull myself up on to a ledge that offers support. I can't go down without a fight.

_Kill her just like you killed the deer. _

Taking all my fury I fire the spear at her chest.

THWACK.

It hits her like a bullet and she goes tumbling over the edge of the cliff, landing at the feet of the other careers below her. The cannon sounds. That's eight of us now. Cait, Roman, Adam, Harry, the boy from 11, Silver, Aurora and me.

Before I have time to consider their reactions I balance myself around the side of the mountain and manage to reach another ledge on the opposite side of the cliff. I use the same method and this time lower myself from the mountain. However this task is much harder.

I begin my descent down the cliff face, but it's slippery from the rain and I can't hold on properly. Losing my balance on a snow covered stretch of cliff I fall quickly and only manage to save myself by hanging on to a jagged edge of rock. I can feel my leg searing in pain too now, and I barely get to the bottom of the cliff before I collapse against it in pain.

My jaw is spurting out blood and my leg screams in horror every time I try to move. I feel tears streaming down my cheeks, and I let out silent screams each time I attempt to stand up. I feel the jagged flesh on my jaw with my hand and shudder, it's ripped and touching it is horrifying. I'm shaking with the mental and physical pain.

_I killed someone._

It was a career, but Echo was a person. She has a mum and a dad and maybe a brother and a sister. The deer I ate earlier comes back up and I use my remaining ability to move to be sick all over the ground next to me.

_I'm a murderer_

That is my last thought before I lose consciousness.

**Poor Sophie, well at least I think so.. any thoughts on the games so far? Thank you for reading **


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing associated with the Hunger Games

_Hi guys, thank you for taking the time to read my fic, it means a lot and please keep reviewing. Thank you very much to _Blairx6661, TheGoldenHairedMockingjay, Bernard Jeff and ShillaS for your lovely reviews, and the PTB's Red Fox for the guidance, it means a lot. If you have any thoughts on the games, opinions on characters etc, you're welcome to let me know

Chapter Fifteen

I don't know how long I was unconscious for but when I wake its night and the sky is a ghostly black. No clear sky tonight, the rain brought clouds with it.

It's a few seconds before the sheer reality of the day's events sink in. The careers found me. I killed Echo. I'm a murderer. With this realisation comes the pain of my leg and my jaw, and I stroke it gently to find the cut has not begun to heal.

The pain is agonising, but I force myself slowly upwards because there's no way I could stay here. No one prepares you for your first kill. No amount of training would replace the guilt, and it's stupid because I know that Echo was prepared to, and wanted to, kill me. But it's not like killing a deer or some bear, her family are probably in their home wanting to kill me right now, and I don't blame them. But what choice did I have? If I want to get out of here alive or at least to help protect the other tributes I have to kill. It's kill or be killed.

The pain that comes with standing up is the worst I've ever experienced in my life, my body is screaming at me to stop but I force myself on the downwards path to a copse of pine trees which may offer some protection. I reach the woods and flop on my belly as I can no longer bear the weight of my leg. I slide along the leaves, using my arms and elbows to support me till I find a tree which leans next to another cliff edge, reasonable enough to lean against.

I set my leg down and fumble around for something to stop the flow of blood from my jaw. I press a handful of leaves against the wound and relief floods through me. I peer down at the leaves I hold and realise that they're healing leaves, I've seen them before. My mother used them to treat Dylan when he fell over into the fence of the farm and cut his leg once. The injury on my jaw is still there, but the pain is eased.

The next few hours are a blur, I daze in and out of consciousness because of my leg. My dreams are filled with home, something I usually dream about when I'm worried. _Seneca's there too, at home with my family. But I'm not, so where am I? They're all there, even my mother. But they're so impossibly out of reach, I can't get to them because I'm locked inside the arena._

Morning arrives and my relief is replaced by a new emotion, worry. Worry because where are the careers? They saw me fall and know that I'm injured. They saw me kill Echo and know that I'm a murderer. So, why are they not chasing after me? Why am I not dead?

I have no idea what to do with myself. I'm too hurt to move, I can't cry for help – that's seen as weak and who would help me? I wonder what Seneca's thinking. I haven't thought of Seneca since before Aba's death, and a mixture of loneliness and anger fills my chest. _It's not his fault._ I wonder where Adam and Roman and Cait are too.

Morning brings the soft tweeting of the birds in the pine trees. The sun is back today, and once again the arena is filled with a stifling heat, which is not good for my cuts. In spite of this, I find myself realising just how beautiful the arena actually is. The sun bounces off the high mountain faces and the snow on the very peaks of the highest mounts are glistening in the light. If I wasn't in the Hunger Games I might actually enjoy being here. It's almost relaxing.

"Please just help me out here" I mumble softly into the morning air, more to myself than to anyone else. Annabel and Jacob are in the games centre, surely they can do something, send me a gift, anything? Maybe I wasn't likeable enough, strong enough, fast enough, but that 11 scored counts for something right? No, not in here it doesn't.

I force myself up again and lean on my left leg, putting some of the weight off my right, which feels twisted and out of place. Making my way carefully towards a path that might lead towards a more suitable rest place, a cave in the rock faces, I fall a few times but slowly pick myself up again.

I fall another time, my leg giving under the heat which has again returned to the arena. Crazy weather. I go to pick myself up again, and look up

A face is looking back at me

Dylan's face.

What? Dylan, he's not here. He's not in the arena.

But it's him alright. It's his soft blonde hair like mine which falls gently across his forehead, his furrowed brow looking confused. His swaying movements in the slight breeze, and his toothy smile.

_This is another trick_

I close my eyes and squeeze them shut, maybe if I hope hard enough I'll be back home with the proper Dylan.

But then there's something I can't ignore, Dylan or whatever's pretending to be Dylan reaches out to me.

No, don't take the hand. No. I search my brain and remember this has happened before. A few years ago, the arena was a vast Iceland and the games were becoming dull with lack of deaths and bloodthirst, so the gamemakers sent in these holograms, projected into the arena to resemble an exact copy of one of the tribute's relatives, friend, family, etc.

The tribute died after it led her into a trap.

I won't die, not now.

Despite my bad leg I brush past the hologram and move as quickly as my body allows me to through the copse. The branches of the trees scrape my face and catch my jaw and I want to scream in pain, but I pursue my path.

I can't give up, but what else can I do? Looking behind me for a second, I lose my balance and fall.

But I don't hit the grass, my shoulders find a pair of hands.

I look up, and I'm staring into the eyes of Adam.

**Author note:  
so, any thoughts on this chapter? ADAM'S BACK! **


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I'm sure you know by now I own nothing associated with THG!

_Thank you all for your continued support, and please if you're reading just let me know of any opinions you have! Thanks for the lovely reviews, it really means a lot and I'm open to any criticism too. This is quite a short chapter today but I hope you guys enjoy _

Chapter Sixteen

Adam's alive.

"Sophie!" His familiar voice fills the woods and I feel the knot tight in my chest loosen a little. He's alive, he's safe. Relief floods through my body.

He's looking a lot thinner than when we left the training centre, and there are dark, shadowy lines under his eyes. He has several cuts on his face, but nothing more. I'm so consumed with joy that I've forgotten to reply to him.

"Soph?" He questions, cocking his head slightly to look into my eyes

"I can't believe you're alive, you're safe Adam!"

He smiles and helps me up. I stumble a little, and he registers my bad leg and the wound on my jaw.

"Careers?" He indicates towards my chin and I shake my head

"Slipped on the rock face, I was.. being chased"

He nods and wraps my arm round his shoulder, allowing me to put my weight on him so I can walk.

"We have time to talk later, just let me get you to safety Soph"

We seem to walk for hours, but I'm sure it was only half an hour or so. We stop for a few times for Adam to regain his strength after carrying the weight of both of us. Adam leads me across several mountain paths, to an area of the arena I've never seen before.

He decides that climbing with my bad leg is too much of a hazard right now, so he guides me through the mountain edge to a little crevice in the rocks. It's only big enough for one or two at a push. He helps me up and I prop my leg out of the cracks.

"Thanks Adam" I say slowly

"No problem, so how have the games been for you so far?" He questions, he himself resting against a pine tree opposite the rock face.

I explain about Aba and the bears, the careers and Echo's death, slipping on rocks.

"Pretty rough ride then?" I nod

Somehow this Adam is different, he seems less like the boy I remembered from home, the boy from the training centre.

"How'd you survive?" I ask tentatively

"Hid here. The careers haven't been here since that girl from 11's death. If I'm honest I think they were pretty focused on killing the stronger tributes"

Ouch. That one hurts. But at least it means Adam's safe, and the others probably are too, for now.

Adam reaches into his sack and pulls out a pack of dried bread, and opens it hurriedly. He tosses it at me, smiling. Now that's the Adam I remember.

I have no way to thank him, who knows how long it would have been before the Careers came. An hour, maybe a day if I was lucky.

"Adam I..." There are no words to explain how much I could thank him. How I now owe my life to him. I add him to my list of people I can never repay, Aba and now Adam, looks like I have a lot thanking to do.

"No, Sophie. I'm going to help you and I don't need thanks, I want you to get home. Your family need you"

He's wrong, they do need me. But everyone else's family needs them just the same. But Adam putting his life on the lines for me means that he could well end up dead, and even if I survived the careers I could never repay my debts to him, to his family.

"Then I'll help you too, when I'm better" I smile and although my heart aches with mental pain and my leg and jaw ache more than I can stand I slide over in the rock and squeeze up tight, allowing Adam to climb in too, to get some sleep.

Adam slides in next to me, fastening himself in his own sleeping bag. The last rays of light are disappearing from the arena and the birds from the woods are ending their tweeting, ready to go to sleep too.

The anthem of Panem plays and the Capitol's seal is shown in the sky. No deaths, not since I killed Echo. I hear Adam's steady breathing next to me and the warmth of his body in the sleeping bag.

"Adam" I whisper softly

"Yes Soph?"  
"Thanks"  
"I told you.."  
"No, just thanks"

I close my eyes and sleep takes me in its grasp once again.

**Authors Note:**** So.. what do you make of Adam and Sophie's encounter again? Any thoughts on Adam or how the games have played out?**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer:  If you've just tuned in you should know I own nothing associated to the Hunger Games

_Thank you, thank you, thank you for the wonderful reviews, it's always great to know people are enjoying my work! This will be the last update (I think) for about two weeks or so as I'm moving and our furniture is going on Monday. But please don't stop reading and I'll try my best to update when I can, thank you for all the comments and I'd love to know any thoughts on individual scenes too._

_Best wishes!_

Chapter Seventeen

The next day or so Adam spends trying to nurse me back to health.

He collects food using wire coils he's made into snares. He says he learnt how back in training. He crushes up certain leaves to form medicines, and I remember how he used to work back in the apothecary shop in the town before moving to the ranch area of 10.

Slowly but surely the pain in my leg eases and although the joint is still twisted, I can walk alone now. My jaw needs proper stiches, but it's not falling apart now and I can't thank Adam enough for what he's done.

As I get better, I teach him how to skin the animals his traps catch - The hares and occasionally a deer on the side of the mountains. It's a lot easier working as a team again, but after Aba's death I can't help but feel scared of losing Adam at any moment.

It's our second day together when the cannon sounds again. The pang of worry hits me again, and the thought of little Roman or Cait being harmed fills me again. I shake my head, I just need to concentrate on my own survival.

It's been eight days in the arena, and there are eight of us left.

We're sitting on a little shelf on the cliff face, and the arena is quiet. I'm filled with the same sense of peacefulness I get when sitting in the quiet fields behind our ranch, a sense of content.

My thoughts are led astray when Adam announces he's going to set some traps further out towards the lake. Our catch has become more and more meagre throughout the days, and the meat isn't enough for both of us.

"I'll be back soon" He says, "We're going to starve if I don't go, Soph"

No, I can't let him go. Not like this, not like Aba left too. Something in my head begins to pound and I have to grip onto the edge of the ledge to steady mself.

"Adam please don't, honestly we can eat plants. There's plenty of those" I try to plead, but I know it's not enough, and he does too.

"No, I'll be back soon Sophie. Plus, if I run into any of the careers I'll at least try and make sure I avenge Iolanthe's death" He smiles.

"Adam..." I'm begging now

"No, just let me. I want to get more meat"

"It's a death trap" My voice is full of fear

Adam looks back at me and smiles, "Soph you know this is for the best"

There's no way I can convince him, he's already picked up his coils of wire, his sack and begun to climb from the ledge. There's nothing I can do.

My leg's slightly better, but not well enough to fight him to stop, this is what he wants. So I resist and climb gently down from the ledge into the safety of the crevice below. To distract myself I sharpen my penknife which is still at the bottom of my sack.

Waiting for Adam seems to take hours, I'm sure he's gone for longer than he said. Something's not right. My heat is beating fast now and I try to recall lyrics of an old song my mother used to sing to me in my head, calming myself slowly.

_Here is a place where we're safe and warm_

_Here is a place where we'll sleep through the storm,_

_I'll hold you close, as tight as can be_

_And you'll never know what you mean to me_

But before any other thoughts pass through my brain, the cannon sounds.

ADAM!

Is it Adam? It must be. I force my pack onto my back and leave our hiding place, running as fast as my body allows me too with my leg in such a state. I reach the copse leading to the lake and run blindly through the forest.

The trees scrape my face and neck, the tree roots beneath me seem intent on tripping me and I fall several times. But despite the growing pain in my leg I pick myself up again, WHERE IS ADAM?  
My heart is pounding and I can feel myself sweating in the sweltering heat. I can't believe I let this happen.

There's a rustling in the trees ahead, and I see the sleek figure of one of the tributes hurrying off in the direction of the woods. Only it wasn't Adam who ran off, because there's another body on the ground.

I tear through the last stretch of trees and stop when I reach the body.  
Of course, it's him.

It's him and it's my entire fault. He's already dead, I know that by the sound of the cannon. There's a knife buried deep within his chest.

"Adam" I whisper softly to no one but the trees. Tears fall down my cheeks as I hold his hand tightly and remove the spear, taking it in my hands. His face lifeless and his eyes are cold. "Adam please come back to me"

I stroke his hair and feel the same rage of anger building up in me that I felt when Aba died. Not only at myself, but at the Capitol. Adam was innocent, Aba was innocent.

The anger is threatening to overspill and I scream but no sound comes out.

In the silence I hear the rustle of leaves behind me,

It's followed by a voice

"Sophie?"  
They won't get me, not when they've got Adam and Aba. I won't go down without a fight. Blinded by my tears I can just make out a figure in the woods. I grasp the knife that pierced Adam tightly in my hand, swerve round and plunge it in the direction of the figure.

I wipe the tears from my eyes and look again properly.

It's then that I realise only too late what I've done.

That the voice didn't belong to a Career. The voice belonged to the small boy from district 7.

Roman.

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**DUN DUN DUN...**


	18. Chapter 18

Wow.. It's been a while, sorry guys things have been so hectic, moving to America hectic, so I've had no time to update really. Sorry to keep you waiting, but here's another chapter of Sophie's games

As always don't hesitate to review and leave any opinions, positive or negative. Many thanks!

Chapter Eighteen

I've killed Roman.

It hits my body before it hits my mind. I stagger backwards in shock and kneel down in the bed of leaves below me. Roman's body lies lifeless on the forest floor next to me, and I, who vowed to protect him, am ultimately responsible for the end of his life.

Blood pours out of his half open mouth and I realize soon that this is the last chance I have to say goodbye. The cannon hasn't sounded, so he must still be alive? I use all the effort I have to crawl over to his limp body.  
"Roman?" My hands pull him towards me and I realize he's still breathing as I take him in my arms.

"Roman, I'm so sorry. I thought you were.." My voice trails off as a lump in my throat forms, threatening to choke me.

He shakes his head gently, very gently, but it's still unmistakable movement. "I understand Sophie."

He understands. Of course he does, he's a good person, someone who deserved to win, or at least have a shot. Tears spill out over my lashes as Roman's form a ghost of a smile.

"Just try to win, okay. I'd want you to" He whispers so quietly I can barely hear. Why would he? I killed him.. but honestly, do any of us have a chance, against the Careers? Did we ever?

I nod, and I know that I will try. I owe it to him, and to Adam, and Aba to.

"And if I do, I'll help those sisters of yours" Roman told me he wanted to win the Games, not for himself, but for his little sisters. So he could give them what he never had. He's nodding now, and as he closes his eyes I can tell it will be for the last time.

I set his body down just as the cannon goes off. He looks so small and innocent lying there. It reminds me too much of seeing my mother's dead body, so I silently move away. The none too familiar noise of the Capitol's hovercrafts fills my ears and I see Adam and Roman's bodies there for the last time. _I could have helped them, I think._

Staying there is unbearable, so I get up quickly now, finding my feet I take the knife which pierced Adam's body and place it in my pack. At least let me avenge his death using the Careers own weapons. I leave the woods and make towards the hole in the mountain where I spent my first night in the arena. My movement is hindered by the numbness of what has happened leaving me, and as I sink into my sleeping bag in the rocks crevice I begin to hate myself.

And now I don't want to go home, because how could I ever face my own family knowing that I'm a murderer? The throbbing in my head is becoming unbearable, and it's taking every fibre of my body not to scream. But I have to be strong, I have to honor my promises to Roman, and to Adam too, my father, my friends and even Seneca. I have plenty of time to grieve for what I've done after the games, right now I just have to hope.

I watch the sun setting slowly somewhere in the distance across the mountain tops. It looks beautiful, and despite the continuous dread that is filling my mind and my body, I know that I cannot give up.


	19. Chapter 19

_Hi guys! Sorry for the delaying in updating, been away on holiday and pretty busy what with settling down in America. Anyway here's another chapter and I'm unsure of how I feel about it… please let me know if you have any thoughts (open to constructive criticism too.) Also I'm unsure as to how many people are reading this still, so if you are it would be great if you could let me know Hope all is well with you guys and happy hunger games!_

Chapter Nineteen

I wake to find it's warm. Too warm. Much warmer than it ever is back home. The night was cold when I drifted off into sleep which means one thing, the Gamemakers are changing something. I sit up and realize my body is covered in sweat. The sun is high in the pale blue sky and there are no clouds to be seen. I quickly pack up my sleeping bag and fold it away in my backpack. The heat is suffocating today, the kind of heat that makes you want to stay inside, although that was never a choice back home in 10, and it sure isn't in the arena.

I try to go through my thoughts in my mind. Taking it all slowly in… My name is Sophie James. I'm from District 10. I am in the Hunger Games. There aren't many tributes left. I killed someone who I meant to protect.

The ever present knot in my stomach tightens as the thought of Roman drifts into my mind. _No Sophie, you promised to be strong. _I have to win. I go through the list of people I promised I'd try for – my dad, my brother Dylan, my friends, Seneca, Adam, Aba, Roman. The list seems endless and my mind buzzes with confusion. Overwhelmed would be an understatement.

I fasten my pack onto my shoulders and amble down from the stretch of rock where I spent the night. My throat feels dry, and I realize now that I haven't had anything to drink or eat in a number of days. Water, Sophie.. you need water. I clamber down the steady mountainous path and survey the area around me. No sign of anything that resembles water. I walk for what feels like miles after miles, no sign of anything. No tributes, no life, just the crunch of the dry vegetation beneath my boots. The grass around me is dry and arid, where before it was fresh and green, much like the fields where cattle grazed back home. Something has changed.

"What's happening?" I mutter to no one but the humid air.

I'm reminded of the clearing in the woods I visited with Aba. The area with the small lake. Small but so fresh, fresh clean water. I can feel a sensation in my throat, as if my taste buds and screaming in delight at the thought of water, anything to quench my thirst in this heat. But the lake means facing the Careers, and I'm weaponless. The realization hits me and I groan inwardly. Of course, this is what they're trying to do. To starve us of food and leave us sparse of water so that we are forced the only source of water. The Lake. So the Capitol citizens can have their showdown.

The Cannon sounds and I'm brought back down to earth. Someone's dead.

Was it lack of water of meeting an armed Career that brought them to their end?

I don't want to know.

The dull aching in my head is getting worse, and it feels as though the temperature is increasing, if possible. The sun burns bright in the sky and I can feel the skin on my forehead taking the worst of the situation.

Making my way further down the path I settle down at the edge of one of the mountain faces for rest. The walking makes me weary, especially in the constant heat. What time is it? In the arena I feel like I've lost any sense of normality. 10 o'clock, 3 o'clock, 6 o'clock.. it all seems the same now, except for the obvious darkness that reveals that night is upon us. I bury my head in my hands and begin praying that somehow if I close my eyes enough I'll be back home.

To be home again.. I let my mind wander to running in the yard with Dylan, tending to the cattle, cooking, my mother's piano, my father's laugh, school, everything I long to have, just the sense of normality. To live and to know that you are safe, from immediate death anyway, it must be bliss.

A small chuckle brings me back down to earth.

My eyes dart around to search for the maker of the sound. I can feel my heart beating in my chest, the ache in my head pounding against my skull.

"I knew I'd find you" It's a deep voice, one I've heard before.. the boy from District 1, Silver.

Of course it's him. How many of us are there left now? Five maybe?

I'm defenseless, weak, and have no weapons.

There'll be four after he's finished here…

I find my feet and whip around to see the tall boy lumbering towards me. A dark cut across his arm tells me that at least one of his victims didn't go down without a fight. But his shoulders are wide and the smile he wears reminds me much of a book my mother once told me about. A Cheshire Cat I think it was… Like a creature that's just found prey.

"I knew it wouldn't be long before I did"

My legs move before my brain has chance to think. I rush forwards but stumble. He's too strong. He grabs my body and pins it against the side of the mountain where I rested.

"Not going to let me finish are you?" There's a look in his eyes that makes me tremble. Enjoyment.

He smiles sickly and reaches out of his sack and grabs a knife.

The light of the sun bounces off the blade. The long, jagged blade. My heart is beating faster now, so fast I feel as though it could explode out of my chest.

"I knew I'd find you soon" He continues, and I realize that I haven't been breathing, it's coming in short and sharp takes now

He runs the blade across my cheek, and wince in pain as the sharp edge cuts lightly against the skin.

"Avenge Echo" His voice is tortured now and he slices the knife down my cheek. I gasp in pain as I feel the red liquid spilling out of my cheek.

"Maybe even that boy from your district. The Pathetic one, that you failed at protecting. 'Oh Adam I'm so sorry'" He's jeering now and anger is threatening to spill out of my chest. Of course it was he who killed Adam, poor Adam.

"Didn't do so well at protecting that little boy did you?" He laughs and his dark eyes are boring into mine now.

"please.. please stop" I whimper, pathetic but unable to muster any strength as his fists pin my shoulders to the jagged rock.

"Oh no, not when I'm having so much fun" He laughs again. "Have any last words to say to that precious brother of yours?"

_Dylan._ I can't give up, for him. Silver's face is right near mine now and I can feel his hot breath against my cheek. But I can't give up… Using all the saliva I can draw in this blistering heat I angrily spit at Silver, causing him to retort in disgust. It's these brief seconds where I break away from his vice like grip, and begin to dash off towards the lake.

But he doesn't chase after me. Nor do I carry on running.

For we've both noticed it now, the ever increasing heat, and now the crackling that is growing louder and louder. I look up and my heart feels as though it's stopped.

It would be hard for it not to.

For surrounding us is a raging inferno of fire.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys, sorry it's been a little while again. Just been writing some Batman fics, yes I am a Batman nerd too! Anyway a few people were saying they'd like to see a chapter from Seneca's point of view… and voila, HERE IT IS. I was thinking about it for a little while and I thought this was a good time.

Thanks very much for the reviews lately, it means a lot to know people are reading (and hopefully enjoying) you guys keep me motivated. Anyway, happy reading!

THE HUNGER GAMES IT OUT ON DVD HERE, AAAAAAAH… fangirling moment over

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the world of the hunger games, that all belongs to SUZANNE COLLINS_

Chapter Twenty

(Seneca's POV)

I pace the control room silently. _How can I carry on doing this?_ Each time I close my eyes I hear the screams of each child as they take their last breath in the arena. The arena I have created. It's not my fault. Yes it is. No it's not.

_STOP IT SENECA, GET A GRIP_ I yell to myself

I'm fighting a losing battle. I glance over at the screen showing what the audience is viewing, the fire raging through the arid terrain. The fire that I created. Not that it was my fault of course. I take a handkerchief from my trouser pocket and wipe my cold brow. Why did I sign up for this job…

Only I didn't, I had no choice. It's not like you get to object to President Snow, not like any of us have a choice. Coming from a rich family who have a history of minds perfect for creating articulate and well thought out games means I was signed up as soon as I showed the flare of a mechanical gene. I thought I'd enjoy it…

It was Snow who commanded I set the fire. It's part of the grand showdown for the Capitol, the one that will bring the money in, keep all the viewers eyes fixed to their screens, meaning I keep my job. I sigh and try to block it from my mind, the images of the tributes dying. The boy from 8, the girl from 9, the tall boy from 12, they all blur into one as I hold on to the railing to keep my balance. I thought this would have been a hell of a lot easier than it is.

I see her on the screen, Sophie.

Does Snow what happened?  
I don't know.

All I know is that I regret what I did. Not because I don't care about her, part of me does very much. But because I've put her life at risk, if Snow found out that I kissed her, that even part of me hoped somehow she'd win, he'd put her life in danger. Even more so than it is now, anyway.

I watch her dashing across the mountains, trying to flee from the encasing wall of fire that surrounds her. Her face pale under the strain of the injury from her fall a few days earlier. It feels as though the Games have gone on forever.

A young man I recognize vaguely from some sort of arranged event marches at pace into the control room.

"Mr Crane?" The expression on his face tells me he's worried, or at least nervous.

I nod slightly, and the man clears his throat

"President Snow would like to see you urgently, sir"

It's as if someone's punched me in the stomach. No, Seneca. It won't be what you think; I tell myself and shake myself mentally.

The man hovers gingerly, and I realize he was most likely hired to escort me to Snow's mansion. Perhaps a Peacekeeper in training. He doesn't look much like one.

I nod and fasten the buttons on my jacket, my hands shaking slightly as I reach the third button.

It's not often that Snow requests to see anyone, he has his hands full enough as it is. Whatever your worry is, it's not important. This must be important for him to take him out to request my presence.

The peacekeeper leads me up the steps of the control centre, and I turn back to see the boy from 1 racing through the flames. I feel as though part of me can relate to this tribute. I feel as though I am becoming engulfed in Snow's ever-threatening flames.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES, I've been so busy with school and moving to America. I don't know if anyone's still reading, but I managed to find some time to write a new Chapter. I hope it's not too terrible…_

(Sophie's POV)

The first thing I realize is that I feel like I'm choking.

A thick smoke has engulfed the air where Silver and I stood, a smoke so thick I can barely see anything except the fire itself - the fire that now stands, threatening and looming over us. The amber flames flicker hauntingly in the wind; it's almost as though they're dancing. It's beautiful, really. In the kind of way that things shouldn't be beautiful. No, it's not beautiful. But it's magical, there's something about the way the flames terrify me that make them beautiful. The air is full of the sound of fire: the sound of crackling, the sound of trees and bushes being destroyed in the lick of the single flame, the sound of young boys and young girls being burnt alive.

So how can it be beautiful?

Dragging my eyes away from the flames, I realize that if I don't begin to run soon, I'll be dead. The reality of the situation forces me to kick into action, even though a small, gnarled part of me wants to stand still and watch. But no matter how terrifying, the fire has given me an advantage, a chance to escape. If I'd stood there with Silver I'd have been dead in minutes, maybe even seconds. He has a way with a knife, I remember from training. My legs suddenly become much lighter, and covering my eyes with my hands, I run blindly through the smoke engulfed air. I don't know where I'm going, but the knowledge that the Gamemakers were likely to be responsible for the ominous sudden appearance of the fire tells me that not only am I in danger, but the danger is likely to be spreading faster than any of the tributes can bear.

So I run.

I run fast, or as fast as I can bear in the stifling heat.

I run but I can't see where I'm going, I can't see anything.

I can't see anything but I can hear the sound of the flames and it's almost like I can hear the breaths of every citizen in Capitol being held. Just waiting to see what happens, to see who their victor is.

It reminds me of a time when I was very little. I must have been no older than 5, and yet somehow I can remember it clearly. It back was when my mother was beautiful and my father laughed a lot, and it was a very hot summer. The heat was sweltering. District 10 became a furnace: water was scarce, families suffered; cattle could not stand the heat. July, August, September passed and we received little help from the Capitol. There were a lot of deaths that year, or so I'm told. I was too young to understand what was going on, why we had less to eat, why the elderly lady who ran the grocery store in the town disappeared. But I can remember the day the barn caught fire. It was late July, in the period of drought that caused most deaths and hit ranchers the hardest. It was an evening, and my father had spent the day trying to plant crops in the hope of rainfall that was promised for August. The ground was dry, the kind of dryness that could sustain very little life. We learnt in school that in a far off part of the world people live in deserts, and I could never understand why. That evening, the barn caught fire. Heat combined with the some chemical in the straw reacted together and everything was set ablaze. I remember being taken away into the safety of the town: I remember the way it took months, if not years to recover from that night; l I remember is being both fascinated and horrified by the way that fire had the amazing capability to destroy everything and anything that dared cross its path.

And I feel like that now….

I can feel my throat filling with smoky, sooty air and my chest rising and falling at an unnatural pace as I struggle to see where I'm headed. I run blindly, covering my mouth with the sweaty, blooded arm of my jacket to try and prevent myself from inhaling the smoke. I can't die this way, I don't want to die this way. Not here.

But I'm becoming desperate – for water, for shelter, for anything. I can't just keep running, where's the lake?

I try to remember how many tributes are left, what happened to Silver? The cannon never boomed.

It feels like I run for hours, but it can't be more than 20 minutes. My eyes try to make out any shapes through the thick blanket of soot and smoldering ashes. Coming to the wooded part of the arena, I tighten my backpack and rest against a cliff face. Taking deep breaths in and out, I reach in my pack whilst trying to regain my strength.

Knife. Compass. Water bottle…..

The thought of water has me reaching desperation; I unscrew the lid of the flask, hoping that somehow I remembered to save a couple of drops from last night. It's empty. "C'mon" I whisper into the silence, brushing my hair back with a sweaty hand.

"C'mon, please"

I don't know what I'm expecting in response.

I wonder what Annabelle is thinking, I wonder if my dad and Dylan are watching back home, I wonder what Seneca had to do with this

I wonder who's alive.

I don't have to wonder for long.

A soft sound comes from somewhere nearby, the crunching of leaves, maybe? No… It sounds like coughing. It sounds almost like a small child. Maybe I'm going crazy? No, I'm not.

I hear it again, like a small child crying. I want to call out, everything is telling me to call out and help whoever he or she is. But this is the Hunger Games, this isn't back home. He or she might be pulling an act, one which could result in my death. I vaguely remember Johanna Mason, a girl from District 7, winning her games by pretending to be weak. I think it was a few years ago.

I shuffle slowly across the undergrowth, wanting to catch a glimpse of whatever's making the sounds.

A small voice breaks the silence,

"Help me, please…."

_I know, I know…. That was terrible. And I'm sorry for the evil cliffhanger, but I'm feeling really stuck at the moment. I have so many ideas in my head but none of them make much sense when I type them out, plus school's being cruel…. Anyway, thank you to everyone who has favourited and followed recently, it means a lot! Please read and review (no flames, you can pm me if you dislike it that much ;))_

_Hope you guys had a great thanksgiving (if you celebrate it)_


End file.
